Breath me in
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Santana and Rachel try do deal with there relationships and not screw everything they've worked so hard for. Quinchel and Santany
1. Goodbye Narnia

**(I had to email my fiend and have her do the um...well sex part cause I'm a good girl and my mind could not right that kind of thing out... So that writing belongs to my friend Jamie yeah, that's all.)**

There was no stopping it, the thoughts I had about pushing that boy down a huge ass flight of stairs and seeing if anything else in him broke! I couldn't help it, the way his nasty lanky arms wrapped around her like she was his... Who was I lying to she was his. I took in a deep breath, _**'breath Santana... Just breath... The boys not worth it.. She loves you... She does she just... Loves him to...'**_ the last thought made me clench my fist. I hated that, I so badly hate that. But more then that I hated that I couldn't hate HER for choosing him over me, it wasn't my fault that Britt was so innocent, or maybe it was cause everyone knew that making Britt notice that something wasn't shinny in this life meant I'd end there's. I hated that no matter how many time I saw them together I blamed him, And it was only cause it was HIS fault, he'd made Britt feel sorry for taking his damn virginity it wasn't her fault the boy could only move his third leg, but he'd used her sweet friendly personality to his advantage, cause if sex really meant as much as he was now making it out to be, he wouldn't have givin it up to B so fucking quickly! "Hey Santana?" I turned around to see Sam, a smile spread across his suspiring small mouth.  
>"Trouty" I smirked.<br>"You know..." I cut him off I just didn't want to do this anymore.  
>"Look Sam, to be honest your a nice guy and I thought that hooking up with you would get my mind off things and a good waste of time but in reality it's not doing much for me I mean no sex, nothing but make out moments where you huge froggy lips over take my whole got damn mouth witch trust me is gross I just.. No so this... Whatever the hell it is. It's over and I'd say lets be friends but I don't really do the friendship thing." I shrugged."In less your Brittany and well look how that turned out." I added bitterly.<br>"Okay.. Um I was going to say.. You know you can break up with me." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow and he counted. "I know you like." he lowered his voice. "Brittany. And that's okay with me, I think you two are kind cute like... Poison Ivy and Harley where as your Ivy and she's Harley." I looked at him dumb founded.  
>"I don't know what..."<br>"I haven't told anyone and I won't I just want you to know that I'm here and I'm a friend even if you treat me like crap and make rude comments about my lips." He smiled. "And don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about I know you like her cause... Well I'm mean my aunts are gay... And yeah I said aunts... Were not aloud to talk to them cause my mom just pretends her sister doesn't exists but I still talk to her every know and then and her wife... And well, I'm mean I know your gay just like I knew about Kurt and well..." He raised an eye brow as Rachel passed and he smirked with a nodded in her direction. I couldn't hold back the laughed, that came out as a scoff. I licked and bit my bottom lip in a damn it Evens manner, looking down at my shoes. I sighed heavily. "I can help you?" He offered when I still didn't say anything.  
>"Can you..?" My voice failed me cracking a little. I felt like crying, and the fucked up part I had no idea just nodded.<br>"Yeah I mean... I don't think she really knows what she's doing she is Brittany she thinks turning the lights off is a sigh for sex."  
>"don't talk about her like that, she's not a slut and she's not stupid!" I barked. He moved back and put his hands up.<br>"Sorry, I Quinn told me the best way to get to you was insults." He spoke.  
>"It is but the best way to lose your life is insults like that one!" I spit. He nodded.<br>"I'm sorry, I don't really think Brittany is stupid in fact... She helps me with my math." He looked down looking guilty.  
>"Me too." I sighed missing the late night 'study' sessions with the blonde. "You miss her don't you." He seemed to be reading my thoughts. I just nodded feeling tears in the center of my eyes.<br>"Look Sammy boy I don't want to lean on your shoulder and cry out all my feelings it aint me... K I can't and.. And I wont... She chose him the damn jelly legged no body,cause he's poisoned her mind I know this cause I've been poising it since we where 2 the first thing I made her do was kill a gnome and things got bigger and worse from them on, But I've never made her love me and I'm not going to start, Britt stuck around cause... I really don't know why she did, but she did and I don't need help cause I'm not going to try anything." I spat quickly. "but you have to it's like hero code!" He pleaded.  
>"Yeah well I'm no hero you yourself said Im a villain."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat at the piano, no need to play, just sit there.  
>"What do you want Berry!" Santana walked in rolling her eyes. I'd sent her a text twenty minutes ago.<br>"took you long enough." I said standing up.  
>"Yeah well be glade I came... I thought I told you. We" she waved her hand in between us." are not friends."<br>"I know.. Its..Just... I can't stop thinking about her." I confessed knowing Santana had it bad for Brittany some how made us connected.  
>"Yeah well let it go, Q is with Finnessa and you have to deal." She hissed. "Is that it, you made me come all the way down to the damn auditorium to tell me your mind was full of, Quinn?" She asked pissed off.<br>"Well... I was wondering?"  
>"No Berry I won't sleep with you." she cut harshly and seriously.<br>"I was not going to ask... I was going to ask.." I stopped and looked at the sheet music. "Would you sing it with me?" She leaned over and read the songs lyrics. After a few moments she looked at me.  
>"you know there going to know if we sing this people are going to think were sing it to one and other!" She hissed again. A scowl in printed on her face.<br>"I want to tell." I said.  
>"NO!" she barked.<br>"Not about you Santana, you can make a comfy home in Narnia but I have to gay fathers and I want to be myself.. I'm not a shamed of myself or the feelings I have for Quinn."  
>"I'm not a shamed!" She all but yelled. "I'm just afraid... Of what they'd do." she said her eyes focusing on the ground.<br>"To you.." I pressed.  
>"to her.." She whispered. This was the second time I'd seen Santana actually cry, the first had been when I'd run into her in the bathroom again I was attempting to ride my stomach of its lunch and failed when Santana came rushing in, there were a few other girl in the rest room.<em> 'Scatter!<em>' was all she barked at them and they did not missing a beat, they left there things and ran all to scared to even speak of what they'd just seen. I exited the stall and she collapsed in to me. Her tears running down the front of my shirt. ' _she chose him._' She sobbed softly. _'she didn't even fucking consider the life we could have_.' she cried grabbing my shirt in her tight fists. I considered asking who she was talking about but I wasn't sure if she knew she was even crying into me maybe she thought I was Brittany._ 'I love artie too... That's not what she was suppose to say Rachel she was suppose to say I love you too San and I want to be your girl'_ she was now breathing improperly. Taking in deep hard breaths in between sobs. _'I hate her... I hate him...'_ she looked up at me. _' I don't hate her I take it back... I can't her... I love her.. I love Brittany...'_ at this point she was so passed hysteria that I don't think she really knew what the hell she was letting slip as if all her walls had been beating down like the Berlin wall. Lucky this time it was only a few tears the she quickly wiped away. "Look, Berry we talked about this I don't care about your feelings for Quinn and just be cause were both closeted lesbians don't mean we have some sort of call me when you need me truce. So I'm not singing that damn song with you.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm singing this damn song with you." I huffed as the glee club shuffled in and took there seats.  
>"Alright Rachel and Santana have a song they'd like to sing." Mr.. Shue smiled out at everyone. "Actually..." Rachel smiled. "I begged Santana to help me out she didn't really want to." She smiled and I rolled my eyes. Thanks make me sound like the jack ass. I signaled the band before Rachel could rant. Witch shut the girl up and she sang.<p>

Rachel-You're so delicious, you're so soft

Santana- sweet on the tip of my tongue, you taste like... Sunlight... And strawberry bubble gum.

Rachel-you bite my lip

Santana-you spike my blood

Both-you make my heart... Beat... Faster

Santana-own me, you own you rattle my bones

Rachel-you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself

Santana-make me a liar

Rachel-one big disaster

Both-you make my heart beat faster

Rachel-it's the way you... Swell, slow... Pushing right out your seams

Santana-it's the way you... Smile, baby... When you've got me on my knees

Santana-your all night noise

Rachel-your siren's howl

Both-you make my... Heart,... Beat,... Faster

Rachel-own me, you own

Santana-you rattle my bones

Rachel-you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself

Santana-make me a liar

Rachel-one big disaster

Both-you make my heart beat faster

Santana-cause I jump back,  
>Rachel-crash, I crawl<p>

Santana-I beg and steal, I follow... You yeah you own me

Both-and you make my heart beat faster faster... Faster faster.

Rachel-I can't get enough... Because its on like I guess this world is over to me.

Santana-only you own me, you own

Rachel-you rattle my bones

Santana-you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself

Rachel-make me a liar

Santana-one big disaster

Both-you make my heart beat faster

Santana-only you own me, you own

Rachel-you rattle my bones

Santana-you turn me over and over 'till I can't control myself

Rachel-make me a liar

Santana-one big disaster

Both-you make my heart beat faster

Just as I assumed would happen everyone jaws hit the floor. Quinn eyes smiled the message of Rachel's idea of the song and the song getting to her loud and clear.  
>"was that about sex?" Puck smirked. I sighed and threw my head back.<p>

"God help me?"I muttered.

"Okay!" Mr.. Shue pushed us towards our seats and quickly moved back to the center of attention. "Does anyone else have a song?" He asked unsure he wanted an answer.

"I do.." Kurt spoke. I shook my head not to day after that damn song. "I was thinking we should do musicals and to persuade you..." He beckon me to the front and Mr.. shue's face grew panicked. Brad hit the keys on the piano and his expression softened. I watched Rachel's eye brows her damn song didn't kick my ass out of Narnia this would.  
>"We have a dance!" Kurt smiled, he put his hands on my hips just as we'd practiced many many times before."In the brothels of Buenos the is a man... Who falls in love... With her." His eyes darted to Brittany to quick for anyone but me to notice. "First there is desire." He mimicked the damn movie flawlessly."Then... Passion! Then... Suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!" He let me go and grab Rachel from her seat I was very much thankful for the girl was better at the dance then I was no doubt imprinted in her memories like it was in his."Where love is for the highest bidder. There can be no trust!" As if the worlds were made to be said to the girl."Without trust there is no love! Jealousy." He smirked. "Yes, jealousy... Will drive you... Mad!"<p>

Kurt-Roxanne...You Don't have to put on that red light...Walk The streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is ... You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne!...You Don't have to sell your body to the night!

Santana-His eyes upon your face... His hand upon your hand... His lips caress your skin...It's more than I can stand!

Kurt-Roxanne!  
>Santana-Why does my heart cry? (tears already streaming down her face)<br>Kurt-Roxanne

Santana-Feelings I can't fight...You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me...And Please believe me when I say I love you! ( she wiped the tears as best she could before some one noticed.)

(Spoken)  
>Kurt-Yo que te quiero tanto, qu voy ha hacer.. Me dejaste, me dejaste..En un tango...En el alma se me fue...Se me fue el corazon..Ya no tengo ganas de vivir...Porque no te puedo convencer...Que no te vendas Roxanne...Roxanne!<p>

Santana-Why does my heart cry?  
>Kurt-Roxanne you don't have to put on the red light<p>

Santana-Feelings I can't fight

Kurt- you don't have to wear that dress to night... Roxanne... You don't have to put on that red light...Roxanne!  
>Both-Roxanne! Roxanne!<p>

The club broke out with clapping. "Alright I'm sold! We do musicals this week!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What was that?" Quinn's voice sent chills down my spine in the best way possible. "It was called a performance." I said proudly lifting my bag onto my shoulder and turning to face the breath taking blonde.  
>"hmmm.." She nodded biting her bottom lip. She looked up and lock eyes, unfolding her arms to grab my hand and pull me out of the room. We where in her car with in moments, and before I could say anything she'd started the car and music was filling the space between song Crazy For You by Adele was playing and I couldn't help but how perfect the song fit. I sang along with the lyrics.<br>"Found myself today singing out your name,you said I'm crazy,if I am I'm crazy for you." She looked over and smiled the sly fox smile at me."Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were me crazy, but it's you who makes me lose my every time I'm meant to be acting sensible..You drift into my head and turn me into a crumbling fool." She laughed as I add a little dance."Tell me to run and I'll race,if you want me to stop I'll freeze, and if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby,and make me crazy for for you." The song continued but I didn't I looked over at the blonde... How was this okay... She was with Finn but ever since she told me to stay away from him when we were suppose to right original songs together, since the conversation at the piano that turn in to well this...the Two of us... Hell we'd been Brittany and Santana. No wonder I felt we'd had a connection with San I was head over for Quinn and she was huh.. Using me. I started to sing the last of the song."Pacing floors and opening doors, hoping you'll walk through and save me GIRL" I made sure to wink at her."Because I'm too crazy for for you." She laughed and the next song came on. When we got to her house she took no time dragging me up the stairs, into her room and quickly locking the door, she popped in a Cd and pushed me against the bed her lips crashing against mine.I couldn't help but think the All-American rejects CD she'd put in matched as it played Dirty little secret. Her lips left mine to kiss my jaw line, her hands roaming over my mid section. I didn't take long for her to push her hands under my shirt, and the warm sensation I felt made the kiss she pressed against my lips taste even sweeter. Her hands moved up my stomach pushing my shirt off, it only took seconds, she unhooked my bra and there I laid on her bed as she slid it off and placed kisses on my bare chest. I let a soft moan escape my lips, wanting for the first time ever for Quinn to just rush it and start fucking me. "Quinn." I gasped as she removed her own shirt. She leaned down and kissed me hard.  
>"Wait." She teased in that husky tone, pulling back and removing her own bra. She pushed me up to the head bored are lips not losing contact. She pulled back the blankets and sheets tossing them off the bed. I tugged at her waist pulling her into me. She moaned as her body crashed against mine hard. She moved her hands from the my chest to my waist undoing the small button on my skirt even though there was no need. I pulled at her pants undoing her button and zipper, She smiled down at me, and the music slowed to It Ends to night and she jumped off and moved to changed the song, it just wasn't going to help the mood. While she was on the other side of the room I removed my skirt the rest of the way and rid myself of all clothing, she did the same after hitting the skip and three times and living it on Dance inside she ran back over to the bed pulling one of the sheets with her. She smiled and kissed me softly this time lovingly. She laid on her back and I straddled her kiss in her neck softly. I head her giggle and flip me over and I wrapped my legs around her, she kissed my neck then my chest, then my abs, then just below my belly button. I moaned softly as she lowered herself further down. I closed my eyes but not for long as the wetness of her tongue sent amazing chills through my body. I could feel her moving inside of me rubbing my walls with her tongue. I felt moans in the back of my throat moans I had to stifle so the music could cover them. But my lung control failed me as I hit my peek. I let out a sound that could only be described as a moan mixed with a scream. She moved back up kissing me hard. I could taste myself on her lips and for once I really didn't give a damn. She smiled and so did I. But now it was my turn. I flipped the girl over and kissed her chest my hands roaming down wards. I stopped just above her opening and lightly traced my fingers over her smooth skin. She moaned softly. She looked at me begging with her eyes, she even reached down and put her hand on mine trying to push it down. I smiled and broke our kiss. "Rach...Rachel.." She begged almost needing it, needing me. I smiled.<br>"Wait." I teased, spitting her own words back at her.  
>"I'm sorry..." She begged. And I gave in. Pushing two fingers into the girl, moving in and out swiftly. The song I'm waiting came on and if by instinct my hand moved to the beat. Her body began to rock, and her breathing was broken by moans. I smiled loving that I was the one to do it that Finn couldn't do this for her no one could, no one but me. Her walls began to claps my fingers and her back arched as she let tried to attempt saying my name. "Ra...Rach...Ray...RACHEL!" She wheezed as I pulled out slowly I pulled out and she started to almost beg but I need this to last I couldn't I need it to... She need me... She actually need me. She kissed me longingly and I gave it up and topped the girl off. I smiled and shoveled my fingers back in real fast to watch and feel her cum. "AHHHHHH" She was louder then me not even trying to be quieter then the music!<p>

xxxxxxxxxxx

"San!" I turned from my car to see Brittany a smile perfectly placed on her face, it just made those blue eyes, a million times deeper. "Hey Britt-Britt." I smiled back, looking behind her for her damn human robot.  
>"Are you going home?" She asked cheerfully. I nodded. "oh..." Her voice dropped. I raised an eye brow in confusing. "I was hoping we could go and..." I stopped listening it really wasn't like me to stop paying attention with Brittany was speaking but...WE... She came over so WE could go somewhere! "And then maybe feed the ducks at the park cause we haven't gone in a while and I really want to go and I don't want to ask Artie because last time he went one of the ducks ran him into the pond." I smirked trying to hide the laugh but she caught it. "San.." It was one of those. Don't laugh moments but she was smiling to like she wanted to laugh.<br>"What.." I said innocently. "It's funny and you know it!" "So...?" She looked at the floor biting her bottom lip and rocked back and forth on her heels. I smiled.  
>"Can I say no to you B?" she stood silently as if trying to find the answer in her own thoughts. "Yes." I said helping her along. She smiled and jumped up and down!<br>"YAY!" she beamed. I laughed smiling and shacking my head. When we got in the car I completely forgot, I had no idea where the hell we were going. We sat there for a moment until Brittany started to laugh joyfully. "you don't know where we going do you?" She asked. I shook my head in defeat.  
>"Not a clue." I admitted. She giggled.<br>"you weren't listing San?" She asked shocked. I threw my head back and laughed.  
>" I was but I forgot I was suppose to and I stopped." I laughed. She smiled "I do that sometimes, mostly in Spanish class and then when I remember its always waaayyy to late!" She giggled. "SO?" "Were going to Rachel's" she laughed happily.<br>"WHAT!"  
>"you said yes!" "What the hell was I thinking!"<br>"she's going to have a pull party!" She smiled.  
>"I don't care if...Pull?" I raised an eye brow. She nodded. "Waite Britt did she say pool or pull?"<br>"What's the difference?"  
>"I'm almost afraid to know." I shot back she giggled. "Okay..."<br>"But first were going to your house and hanging out, then were going to feed the ducks right?" she asked to make sure I was okay with the plan. "right!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So who did you invite?" Quinn's voice came from my bed room, we'd moved over to my house about an hour ago, to say the least we were forced to, her mother came home and we had to gather ourselves and our things quickly. Lucky my dads had gone on another convenient abroad vacation that I just wasn't willing to miss prom for. "Ray? Baby." She pushed open the bathroom door. "Ray?" Her voice was calm and loving I turned from the mirror and smiled.  
>"Sorry...I.." She walked over and leaned into me resting her forehead against mine.<br>"What's going on in here?" She tapped my head.  
>"Thoughts.." I sighed.<br>"Come on Ray... Tell me.." She smiled.  
>"don't..." I tried to hide the tears and turned wealky, walked towards the shower seeing as she was in the way of the door."Don't do this... I want it to damn much!" I cried turning around to face the blonde again. "I want you to damn much." She moved closer and reached out to take my hand. "You have me." She said with that DAMN smile.<br>"I don't... I don't." I shook my head trying to stop the tears. "he does... They do,your damn reputation!" She looked at me with those soft hazel eyes as if she was searching my eyes for something more, a deeper something then the words spilling out of my mouth. "I want to be with you Quinn in public! I don't want to be your shady hidden secret, I don't want to see Finn put his massive arms around you and kiss your lips, I want you to be mine, all mine!" I was sobbing at this point, and the blonde had moved across the room and wrapped me in her arms. "Rachel..." She sighed running her hand through my hair. "I want to too, but... We can't..."  
>"Why the hell not, are you a shamed of me Quinn?"<br>"No.."  
>"Is that No spelled Y-E-S?" "NO! Its just I've already put my mother through... A teen pregnancy, and a divorce and to throw the fact that I think I'm in love with a Jew girl... I just don't think she'll be all that excepting how can I expect her to stop drinking if I just keep giving her reasons to do it? If she doesn't drink cause I'm already a failure to this family, she'll drink cause I'm gay and even if she's okay with that she'll drink cause my girlfriend isn't of the same religion as us! She'll freak out Rachel and I can't do that to her it's not you! I love being with you, it makes me feel like I don't have to hide, like I don't have to try to be in control cause I'm already in control and even if I wasn't just being with you it makes so easy to not give a shit but I can't! I just can't be selfish! Not now cause then I'd be the same old Quinn that pushed you around and treated everyone like shit to get what I want, the Quinn that doesn't deserve you!" she was breathing heavily and her soft hazel eyes where now drowning in unshed tears. "you love me?" I know I should have gotten more out of it but how could I when she'd said those three little words. And now I couldn't breathe as my heart sank and my eyes started to swell with tears.<br>"I think so... I think, its love... I've never." She was stumbling on her words now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Britt that makes absolutely no sense." I laughed from my bed.  
>"It dose to! There fins look just like little fans so if we tied fans to our feet we could totally swim like them and breathe under water!" She turned from the fish tank and smiled with her logic.<br>"Okay well I-I get the whole fin thing but? How would they help you breath underwater?" I asked looking over at her. She smiled thinking... But then her face dropped a little. "Wait unless... Since fans are used for air... That's how it would work right?" I asked hoping she could make some kind of logic out of it.  
>"Yeah!" She beamed happily and leaned over the edge of the bed her head resting on her elbows. "That dose make since... See San I told you." I nodded.<br>"Can't believe I doubted you B." She giggled a little. "I missed this!" she got up off the floor and laid down beside me. "You know?" I nodded.  
>"Yeah... I've missed it to..." I looked over at the blonde. She had her eyes closed tight just laying there. "I've missed you."<br>"I've missed you to Sanny." she looked over at me and smiled. "I've wanted to hang out for a while but your always busy or.." She stopped. I was never busy and I know she knew it, and she was always with him. She stopped she knew talk about him made my stomach turn. "or I'm busy, Anyway... What do you want to wear to rachels?" She beamed happily." I smiled think of the answer I would have given her before him. "San?" I shook the reply 'you' out of my head and smiled.  
>"Pick for me.." I said softly she beamed and jumped off my bed. "Okay!"<p>

We pulled up to Rachel's house around 5:00pm "we're going to feed the ducks later right?" Brittany questioned looking at her phone.  
>"of course." I smiled over at her turning off the car.<br>"Even if it' super late?" She almost sounded like she was begging.  
>"Britt-Britt, well go even if its, 3:00am! Okay?" She nodded excitedly.<br>"OKAY!" She pushed open the door and all but ran to the house. I pushed open my door and followed her.  
>"Britt?" I walked over to the girl who'd know stopped half way to the Berry's' front door. " wait up." She smiled and stuck out her pinky. I know it was a simple act something that we'd done a million times, a million and one if I really even tried to count. But it was different this time... It meant so much to me. She smiled. I smiled back and took her pinky. And my whole fucking body lit on fire. "Santana! Brittany!" Rachel boomed opening the door. "Hi Rachel!" Brittany boomed back.<br>"Its good to see you to come in its just Finn and Quinn so far." She forced smiled. "come on." We followed her towards the back of the house. "Santanys here!" she beamed pushing open the glass sliding door and entering the back yard. Quinn smiled over at us.  
>"Santany?" Finn turned from the grill and looked over at us. "Oh hey Santana, Brittany! Where's this um Santany is she a friend?" Brittany giggled.<br>"I'm not even touching that one, nips, but I must say. Please, for the sake of all that is holy take a damn step back before you infect what ever the hell it is that your making with puffy nipple disease." I smirked. Brittany giggled more and so did Quinn and Rachel. It wasn't long before Puck and Loren showed up, Tike and Samcades, Kliane and of course that damn human jelly. He glared at me for this first few minutes but like me his attention was drawn else where when Brittany removed her shirt and shorts and took refuge in her swim suit. I grinded my teeth watching him eye her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey Santana?" I stepped beside the girl smiling.  
>"Berry?" she growled though clenched teeth.<br>"I assume for your not so calm demeanor that things are not well for you?"  
>"I assume from your over the top grin that you and Quindel got it on?" She smirked over at me.<br>"I don't know what your talking about." I blushed. She laughed, and I felt weird hearing in it. "You have a beautiful laugh Santana, I don't think I've ever heard it without being on the residing end." I said casually.  
>"Uh.. Thanks Berry."<br>"Yeah well, let have fun." I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few weeks later that things went bad in the best way possible. I was sitting in the auditorium when I got a text from Rachel.

**SANTANA MUST COME TO HALL WAY! BRITTANY NEWS _ xRBBX**

I shovled my phone into my pocket and shuffled down the hall, I only made it to one over the schools many trofiys cases when Brittany rounded the cornor and rushed into my arms. "San!" she sobbed softly burrying her face into my chest. "Brittany?" I pulled her out of the way of the crowd and over to the side od the hall. "He... I didn't even..." She sobbed.  
>"Britt? Stop, kay breath babe I need you to tell me... Can you do that? Huh... just speake softly and when your ready.." She sobbed a little more. The she spoke still crying but not as hard. "I was... was... taking in Artie and he kept saying things.." She stopped to hucup as she tried to stop crying. " things about you and I said he was wrong and-an-and he called...called me..stu." She didn't have to go any further I knew what he'd done. She pulled back and looked into my eyes, those baby blues drowning in tears, and breaking my god damn heart! "you know what B how bout you and mes we go and we feed them duckys at the park I heard they just got a little baby duckling in this mornin!" I smiled. She hucuped and nodded. "We can name if maybe little Brittany?" She smiled "Don't think that littles a weird first name?" She asked trying to stop the tears.<br>"Yeah well Brittany is a hell of a last name!" I said. Tapping the tip of her nose. "Come on well feed the ducks and then I've got a surpise for you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for the new of what happened to reach me and Quinn.

**Did you hear? Q how could anyone say something so... mean to swewt little Brittany?**  
><strong>xRBBX<strong>

**Well I mean I've said it before but to her? But stright to her face... I mean rude!**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**Well of coures the thought as has crossed mind but I mean...**  
><strong>xRBBx<strong>

**You wanna come over?**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**Don't I always but I can't I'm on dress duty!**  
><strong>xRBBX<strong>

**hmmm get something that shows off them legs!**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**hmmm I'll think about it!**  
><strong>xRBBX<strong>

"Rachel you can't wear that." Kurt stared at me for a second then turned and looked Blaine. "Tell her she can't wear that." "I don't know Kurt she looks fantastic" Blaine smiled. "you look great." I smiled back and kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"It's not that she dosen't look amazing its that she looks amzing who the hell are you dressing for?"<br>"No one." I peeped.

xxxxxxxxxx

"go with God Satan... Santana." Kurt slipped and I shook my head, and went to put my normal fucking clothes on.

"you look beautiful Sanny." I turned to face the breath taking blonde.

"nothin compared to you..." I side licking me lips and grinning. She giggled and stepped towards me.  
>"It totally sucks that your going with Dave..." she said with a disgusted look.<br>"We talk about this Britt, I have to stay with him to keep Lady lips safe..." she nodded, I pulled her in towards me. "you know I love you."

"What you told Jacob?"  
>"I meant you, I'd say that were soul mates..." I watched her smiled and she giggled softly as I kissed her neck.<p>

"San!" she laughed as I nibbled playfully on her neck.

"Santana, Brittany, come on hurry up we want to go eat!" Tina called from the fron of the store.  
>"Be there in a second!" I called up to her.<br>"San?" she looked at me with the same look she'd been giving for days.  
>"I promise B... we can't just come out and tell them just yet." I said looking into those crystil blues. I know she wants me to tell everyone loud and proud but we'd already talked about it, parents, close friends, glee... we'd tell them, slow and easy.<p>

"Shuester wants you onstage in five, Santana." Rachel tapped the me on the shoulder, Dave gave me a look that I think can pass as a smile in some twisted world where he was capable of something like that.  
>"Thanks." I handed him my pures and shoved my dink into his hand as well. "go through my shit and I'll cut you!" I wornd as I followed Rachel back stage. Puck smiled at me.<br>"good luck mama" I nodded.  
>You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing. They say be afaid you're not like the others, futuristic DNA! They don't understand you... You're from a whole other world.A different demention. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me...Infect me with your love and...Fill me with your poison...Take me, ta-ta-take me... Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction. You're an alien. Your touch so far away its supernatural... Extraterrestrial. You're so super sonic, wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers. Your kiss is cosmic. Every move is magic. You're from a whole other world. A different dimension. You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the me, ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me Wanna be victim. Ready a for abduction.. you're an alien..Your touch so far away. It's supernatural...Extraterrestrial...This is transcendental. On another level. You're my lucky star I wanna walk on your wavelength and be there when you vibrate, for you I'll risk it all..." I smiled at the blonde dancing with randonm people. "Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me...Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim. Ready for abduction... You're an alien...Your touch so foreign... It's supernatural...Extraterrestrial. You're an alien...Your touch so foreign...It's supernatural Extraterrestrial. "<p>

xxxxxxxxxxx

I stood still for a moment, the look on her face already pleading for forgivness. "Ray.." she huffed sofly trying not to cry.I licked my lower lip as if some one had just throwin a slushie in my face. "Rachel... I-I didn't mean to..." I put my hand up to stop her. "you know..." I walked over to the sink. "most peole would be mad.." I looked at cheek in the mirror. "But I for one injoy the drama of a good slap." I said turning to face the still crying blonde. "It's okay Quinn you have the right to be upset and I didn't really have the right to follow you in here. did I?" she sighed and moved closer to me. "It's just that... Finn wanted to be here with you, and Jessie was here with you and all I could think about was how bad I wanted to be here with you and everyone just wonted to be here with you and do you know how bad that just truly pisses me off!" She asked running her hands through her hair. She was now only steps away from me. I shook my head.  
>"No but you know what?" She looked up. "I do know that your mad and more then a little pissed off, so I don't want to push you with the whole losing thing, but our friend is in there faceing torment cause of some..."<br>"Jack asses."  
>"Jack asses idea of a good prank, and we need to suport him." I said taking her hands in mine. "And I promise if you go back in there I'll make up losing to you." I smiled.<br>"promise?" I leand forward and captured her lips.  
>"Swear!"<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Santana!" Brittany tired to clam me.  
>"I should have fucking won my god damn running partner won! I can't just have one thing one thing thats actually mine that starts as mine and ends as mine no got damn compitsion!"<br>"San that dosn't make sence everything about prom queen is a compation." I smiled.  
>"I know B."<p>

"Cides we have to go back in there for Kurt." I nodded. "And I know you didn't get the crown but would you settle fot the constilation prise?" I smiled.  
>"I will settle for the consulation prise!" I said pulling her in for a kiss. I hadn't realized tell our lips met that this was the first one since... since I'd uttred those three small words to her. She leaned into the kisses and I felt this... god here comes the cliche but sensation. It was like the first time, but diffent cause this time, we were in love. And the feeling of never backing out of this kiss had come over me this longing to never relise the blonde from my arms, never let her lips break contact and I couldn't help but think. 'God I hope every kiss from now on is just like this one!'<p>

**I apoligize for any mistakes I tried to clean them up the best I could!**


	2. Dinner

I smiled at my father from my bed. "I told you I'm fine daddy." He smiled.  
>"Your sad baby girl, just tell me what it is that's going on..." He said his arms crossed across his chest. "If its Finn or Jessie of something... I'll I'll." he pounded his fist into his open palm. "and and.."<br>"Its not daddy." I sat up I'd never lied to my parents before, "Its just..." My phone went off.  
>"Its just?" I looked at the text "Quinn..."<br>"Quinn?" he raised an eye brow.  
>"no...I mean yes, but not, but yes umm.. Can I have a moment daddy?" He nodded "Take your time honey." I flipped open my phone.<p>

**What are you doing right this minute?**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**Nothing?**  
><strong>xRBBX<strong>

**Good can you come over?**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**Yes...?**  
><strong>xRBBX<strong>

**I'll tell you when you get here!**  
><strong>Q<strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"San.." Brittany giggled from behind me.. "San look!" I turned around to look at the blonde. She had a little stuffed bunny in her hands and she was making him dance. His long legs and arms sailing through the air. "Its Finn!" she laughed. "And this ones Rachel!" she picked up a small teddy bear. "and this ones, Quinn." she picked up a Barbie and shoved it in my face.  
>"Isn't she a little to tall to be Quinn?" I asked "Yeah but she's not really flexible so she can't be me." I laughed.<br>"hmm true true!"  
>"so did you find one?" she asked casting the toys aside. I nodded<p>

"umm yeah either this or maybe this one. I said pointing at the two songs I'd pick out for us to Shuesters in the moment assignment. "depending on witch on you want!" I smiled.

"I love when Mr.. shue makes us pick names out of the hat." She smiled, Me too everytime I reached in that damn thing I pulled out B's name.

"I do to!" I said turning around to face the computer again, "I'm going to look them up so you can hear them." I said. I felt the bed dip as she moved closer wrapping her arms around my stomach and resting her head on my shoulder. "K this ones call, Dance inside." she nodded and kissed my shoulder.  
>"K..." I smiled. The song played and she smiled.<p>

You don't have to move, you don't have to speak. Lips for biting. Your staring me down a glance makes me weak. Eyes for striking. Now I'm twist up when I'm twisted with you. Brush so lightly. And time trickles down and I'm breathing for so tightly. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long! Don't waste new precious time. We'll dance inside the song. What makes them want to shack you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound. Say now you want to shack me too, move down to me slip into you! She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin. Touch, sight, taste like fire! Hands do know what eyes no longer defended. Hands to fuel desire. I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long. Don't waste new precious time. Well dance inside the song. What makes the one to shack you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound, Say now you want to shack me too, move down to me slip into , ah ooo ah ooo ah ooo ah X2 And I'll be fine you'll be fine, Is this fine I'm not fine. Give me pieces give me things to stay awake. What makes them want to shack you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound say now you want to shack me too. Move down to me slip into you, What makes them want to shack you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound say now you want to shack me too. Move down to me slip into you, move down to me slip into you.

"I like that one! Lets do it!" she beamed shaking me a little.  
>"K hold on, there's another song and this ones a real duet so we don't have to work that out all on are own and well have more time to just sit back an relax..."<br>"or work on dance steps!" she squealed "or that!" I turned and looked at the blonde resting on my shoulder, "I love you." I said planting a kiss on her cheek.  
>"I know San and I love you too." I smiled cause this is how it was suppose to be no damn human jelly fish causing a <strong>'but'<strong> and with a little time and a little coming out, we'd be like this every where. "Kay this one is... Called." I typed the name of the artist in a few minutes before but I had so many damn windows open I had to find it."oh here the damn thing is!"  
>"That's a funny name." She joked giving me a little squeeze.<br>"sorry." Said getting the hint. "It's called Oh Darling..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he... He broke up with you?" I asked looking at the smiling blonde. "I know right! I got in the damn truck and he turned and told me that he didn't want to be with me cause I don't feel and some other shit but... He broke up with me! And now..." She stopped and looked at me with concern. "Why are you not smiling?"  
>"Becaus... He broke up with you Quinn this doesn't change anything!" I all but yelled. "I mean yeah I'm happy that his nasty mongers body will never even attempt to touch you again, but... But it doesn't change anything cause you were not the one to do it!" She stood up from her bed.<br>"Rachel." she reach out to take my hand.  
>"No, you don't understand Quinn... Just because HE broke up with you, it doesn't change anything...it Doesn't." I said wiping tears from my eyes. She reached out for me and I reached out to push her way, "don't" I begged trying to turn away. She grabbed my arms and face me towards her.<br>"Hey." she said softly.

"don't" I begged trying to get way but the girl had the damn grip of a cheerio and it was strong enough to hold me like a vise grip and soft enough to send a warm sensation through my body. "Look...at Me Rachel." She eased the words out the best she could as I struggled trying to brake her grasp. "look... I know I should have been the one to brake up with him."  
>"Your damn right.." I stopped squirming and look at the blonde.<br>"I should have done it a long time ago, but... I just... I don't know...I Felt like if I did I out both of us and that didn't do Kurt to well in this school... People already treat you like shit Ray... I didn't want to be the cause of more abuse towards you... Never again, I want to be what protects you, I have to be... Your so important, and I don't want to mess it up..So I had to stay with Finn. But now that he's broken up with me, I'm yours completely just like you want, no one else get to kiss me or hold me... Just you." I'd dropped my guard and she pulled me in to a warm hug. "I'm sorry I'm a coward."  
>"I'm sorry you are too." I smiled. She laughed and I could tell she was biting her bottom lip like she did when she was trying not laugh at something she clearly thought was funny.<br>"the only problem now is his got his sights set for my girl and I'm going to take a note from Santana and go lima heights on his ass." she said in a serious tone.  
>"hey have you and Sam planed out your song yet?" I asked cheerfully.<br>"Just like my girl, to change the subject to music." she said shacking her head and letting me go laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arighty then whose up first?" Mr. shue asked clasping his hands together.  
>"I am.. I mean me and Britts that is.." He nodded and she smiled at me. We got to the front and I felt my throat go dry. I took a deep breath. 'you can do this santana.' I looked over at Brittany she was staring at Quinn with a confused look. I shook my head. "Ahh before we, we sing." I tired not to stumble through my words I had to be brave in case someone didn't understand in case someone didn't like it, I had to show them that I was still Santana mother fucking Lopez, maybe not<em> MOTHER<em> fucking but still I had to be strong in case someone took it bad. I looked at Britt who smiled at me, and I felt my back bone come rushing back to my trembling body. I looked down. "Look I know everyone thinks I'm dating Davie, but its fake... I did it so that Lady lips could come back to school here and we could win nationals... And before you say a word Rachel!" I put my hand up to stop the diva from saying anything."I only did that cause I know that, that if we win... Glee club gets to come back next year an... And I know how much you love this." I was now looking at Brittany cause really I hadn't told her this part of the whole bully wipes skeem. "And I started the Bully wipes so that I could clean up the school and keep you safe... Safe from... People that don't understand...Cause I don't ever want to see that gleam leave your baby blues." I could feel the clubs eyes on me but I didn't give a shit. "I have to keep up the damn shit piece of a relationship with Davie but... But not in here not in front of your...our Friends." I grabbed her hand. "In here we can be what I've always wanted to be.. We can be together." I could feel the tears in my eyes and I know no one other then Rachel, Brittany and Quinn had ever seen me break out in full on tears but I just didn't give a shit anymore! "So Mr.. Shue we are going to sing a song called Oh Darling by Plugin Stereo.

Santana- You Seem quite nice for a girl with good looks, and I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook...So give it a chance according to your plans I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand...

Brittany-You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute...And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to. So just take a chance, try to hold my hand...I swear I'd never let let me know if you'd be my man.

Santana-I really want to come out and tell you...Oh darling, I love you so.  
>Brittany-If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no.<br>Santana-Oh darling, just take a chance please.

Britany-So we can stay together till hell starts freeze.

Santana-You seem quite right for a kid like me.

Brittany-And I wanna know would you treat me well? Would you treat me like a queen?  
>Santana-Cause I'd like to show you and make you see<p>

Both-That although we're different type we were meant to be...

Santana-I really want to come out and tell you...Oh darling, I love you so

Brittany-If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no

Santana-Oh darling, just take a chance please

Brittany-So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

Santana-So I gotta ask you, I can't be afraid...I gotta take a chance at love. So what do you say? Oh darling, I love you so

Brittany-If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no

Santana-Oh darling, just take a chance please

Brittany-So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

Santana-Oh darling, I love you so

Brittany-If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no

Santana-Oh darling, just take a chance please

Brittany-So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked over at Quinn who stared in amazement at her best friends, coming out speech, I'm not sure how long I was staring at the blonde but at some point she finally looked over and mouthed, 'sorry' wiping a tear from her eye. I'm not sure what it was for or maybe I did know but it didn't matter the song taking place in front of us was something to behold, the girls mixed together like magic at points it was like I was watching one artist perform they were so well blended with one and other.  
>"That was amazing you guys!" Mr. shue wrapped both girls in a hug! "And I so proud of the two of you!" he squeezed them both and everyone stood up to wrap the two in hugs, well almost eveyone. I don't think I have to even guess why Artie just sat there with a new Santana scowl planted firmly on his face, I giggled thinking that was the only person I was ever going to see that scowl on from now on. "Alright now as much I want to squeeze the life out you two, whose next?"<br>"That would be me and Puck." I smiled standing. "now as we both agreed that it be best if Puck used his musical talents playing the electric guitar and mainly cause he didn't want to come to my house and practices something about..." "Rachel!" Quinn called from the front row. "Please!" Everyone nodded.  
>"Right sorry... Noah?" he nodded strapping the guitar on.<br>"Kick ass song by hot little mama named Ray." he smirked. "Were going to play The weak end."

"By Away we go!" I added, Mr. Shue wrote the song down on his competition board.  
>Rachel-I miss your green sheets so, but I'm done keeping tabs on who comes and who goes. I'm missing the perfume of your pillows And I wish you knew how much I needed your home... I miss your green sheets so, and being the perfume of your pillows.<br>Is there something wrong with me? Do your eyes miss everything? I've been ripping off layers of skin, trying to find a way to get back get back in! I need to get back in... I need to get back in. Those eyelashes that block out the clouds, and your teeth,that I'd rather have inside my mouth. That breathe that beats up my head, and that laughter you had that's been good at keeping me fed, you've been keeping me 've been keeping me fed! You've been keeping me fed. Is there something wrong with me? Do your eyes miss everything? I've been ripping off layers of skin, trying to find a way to get back in, to get back in...I Need to get back in,I need to get back in... Is there something wrong with me? Do your eyes miss everything? I've been ripping off layers of skin,trying to find a way to get back there something wrong with me? Do your eyes miss everything? I've been ripping off layers of skin, trying to find a way to get back in,to get back in... I need to get back in...I Need to get back there something wrong with me? Do your eyes miss everything? I've been ripping off layers of skin, trying to find a way to get back in.

"Rachel?" I pretended not to hear her. "Okay Ray I know your mad... but I think I know something that's going to cheer you up?" I turned to look at her.  
>"I'm listening?"<br>"Well, I asked your dads out for dinner tonight..." I looked at her confused. "I was thinking we could... Tell them? I-If you want to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm so proud of you San!" I looked over at the blonde in the passengers seat.  
>"Britt-Britt, you keep sayin that... I think I've got it down and memorized." I joked.<br>"I know its just, I'm so happy! We should celebrate." She yelled.  
>"It was just the glee club, B."<br>"I know but you said OUR friends!" She squealed. I burst out laughing, cause for the life of me, I couldn't believe that, that really was what she was excited about.  
>"I think so too.. What do you want to do?" I asked smiling sweetly at the blonde.<br>"Movie!" I nodded.  
>"Coming right up." I giggled, turning on the road to the main street.<br>"Can we get those little candies that look like fruits!" she begged.  
>"Even if I have to stab someone!" I smiled, and she giggled. "I love how you see through me." I said and she turned confuse.<br>"I don't see through you San, I just see the you that you don't wanna show."  
>"Well I love how you do that... So what is that you wanna go watch?" I asked as we pulled up to the theater. Thank god this town was small or we'd be having a conversation about how Dots look like they'd be gummy bear poop for a while.<br>"I get to chose again!"  
>"Okay you have got to stop getting excited about that, Britt you know you always get to chose it doesn't ever matter to me." 'Not as long as I'm with you.' I thought but didn't add, we'd had enough mush for the day and I had to keep, things like that for another time.. Huh. I smiled. Another time.. "Why do you keep flipping when I say you pick?"<br>"It's just...when Ever I went out with Artie, he picked cause everything I wanted to do wasn't... He couldn't or..."  
>"Or?"<br>"Or it wasn't something that teenagers do."  
>"What? Did he tell you that?"<br>"He's right though San, playing candyland and, slip-n-slides are for babies... And so are Disney cartoons."  
>"What! No there not Britt and you love Candyland and those damn slipy slidy things I know you do." She looked down at her feet. "And if Disney makes me a baby, then slap a damn dipper on me now."I flipped my hair getting out of the car. "Cause nothing tops, Mulan!" I shut the door as she opened hers.<br>"I like Beauty and the Beast." I nodded.  
>"Except that, Bell is hot!" she laughed and ran to catch up with me. Taking her pinky in mine I smiled. We hadn't been out in months but I was pretty sure the attendant remembered me that last time I was here she caught me crying in the bathroom and I guess I scared the hell out of her after words cause when we walked in this time she rushed to find someone else to assist us.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did she tell you about this sweetie?" My daddy stood at the door staring at me as I rushed around my room. "I think it has something to do with New York and glee you know?" I tried to not look him in the eyes... Cause I knew I'd fucking crack. "Alright then, would you tell your father that he looks fine then?" He said from the door way. I turned to look at my dad.  
>"And would you tall your daddy that tie doesn't go with that jacket!" My dad smiled, fixing his own tie.<br>"You both look fine... It's just dinner with a friend... Now how do I look?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So its not a date?" I asked from Quinn's bed.  
>"No. I invited Rachel and her Fathers to dinner here." She said pulling clothes from her closet.<br>"And why are you doing that exactly?" I asked picking the teddy bear up off her bed and fiddling with it.  
>"Because..." She stopped and looked at me. "How did we get to me? What the hell did you come here for in the first place?" She asked ripping the bear from my hands.<br>"Right.. So after Nationals and you know after school like the third or second week Britt wants to go camping and... Well.."  
>"Well what?"<br>"Look you know I'm not the invite have a good time kind of person and I know you hate camping but B wants you to come." I said.  
>"You want me to go camping?"<br>"No Brittany wants you to come, and also I figured since your going to see her any way... Could you ask Berry to?" I asked really just wanting a yes so I could leave before sister Christian or the three bears arrived. "Is your mom going to be here with them?" I asked before realizing I did.  
>"No she's got AA and yes for Brittany I'll go and I'll ask Rachel." She said going back into her closet. "Now if that's it can you get the hell out of my house?" She asked from the closet. Well more commanded.<br>"Why yes Quinn that is all and no thank you I'll walk myself to the door but thanks for the offer." I smirked walking towards the door. "And good luck on your date!" I called from the hall.  
>"Fuck you!"<br>"no thanks I don't want Rachel's sloppy and yes you are sloppy seconds!" I called up the hall from the stairs. I laughed to myself walking down the steps and out the front door. I stopped seeing the Berry's at the end of the walk way.  
>"Hi Santana!" Rachel beamed. I nodded with a smile.<p>

"Hello, Santana." Hirmen smiled at me. "Rachel just told us about this afternoon." he beamed. The thing about the Berry's is the men are just as boring as there daughter in the way that there both reach for your dreams love is the way kind of men. But there nice and I'd only met them twice before. Hirmen the short lighter one he's a sweet heart the real mother of Rachels life but Leroy now that man is intimidating he's big he's tall he's a sweet heart when you get to know him I'm told but I'll never forget the look he gave me the second time I met him, when I was crawling out Rachel's window cause the girl insisted that I come and help her with something and at this point I don't remember what the hell it was!

"Were glad to hear that your happy." Leroy said eyeing me very Fatherly."If you ever need anything."

"Were here." The other Berry finished his husbands sentence and Rachel giggled at is cuteness. I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Thank you." I smiled. "well I have to go... Bri..My girlfriend is waiting for me."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I followed Quinn into the kitchen while my fathers took there seats at the table. "did they say anything?" She asked when we were out of ear shot and sight of my parents. I shook my head.  
>"no.." I giggled watching her pace her kitchen. "Quinn." I grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and forced her to look at me. "Sweetie don't worry."<p>

"baby girl everything okay in there?" My daddy called from the table.  
>"Fine daddy."<br>"Oh god! What if they freak out what if they, flip out about me.. Touching there little girl! Oh what if they don't want me to be near you, what if... If they freak out and...and.." I rolled my eyes and kissed the blonde.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"Just breathe, there going to love you, just because your the soul person responsible for 3 years of my torment and the one person that.."  
>"Ray?" I stopped and looked at the blonde who's hazel eye's for once housed fear.<br>"I'm kidding Quinn...Everythings Going to be fine." I smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "now lets get the food out there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did she say yes?" I nodded. "Yup and she said she'd talk to Rachel too." I said quite proud of myself.  
>"Yes!" She moved over and kissed my cheek. "Hey guess what!" I turned to look the blonde in the eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"I told my parents about me last night!" She beamed and I choked on my water.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Quinn, where's your mother?" Daddy asked from across the table and I felt Quinn get nervous.I put my hand on her thigh under the table and gave her a gentle squeeze.  
>"She uh,she's at a meeting." she said searching for the words with having to say my mothers at AA.<br>"So, you prepared this whole meal by yourself?" Dad asked, clearly putting his hand on daddy's thigh under the table.

"Yeah, I'd been wanting to try my hand at a Vegan meal, and well..." She looked over at me a now or never moment. "You know I want to able to cook for Ray if we keep seeing each other." She said her eyes not leaving my face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What... What did you say?" I asked begging for the information.  
>"Well we were sitting there and it was just them and me cause Melody was at her friends, so.. I turned to my dad and I said... Dad would you pass the salt to a Bisexual?" She said seriously.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me?" Daddy asked from across the table helping dad as he choked on the bread he'd only just taken a bit out of.  
>"I'm sorry sirs, its just." She was now facing the both of them again. "I really, really, love spending time with your daughter and I want to spend a lot more with her, now I know I'm responsible for so much of the torment in her past and you have no real reason to, trust that I have nothing but the best intentions but I do... I want to be with Rachel, and I don't know if I'm going to be everything that she expects me to be but I want the chance to try.." She grabbed my hand and smiled. "I've been raised very proper it might be hard to believe with my past but I was and I don't want to go any further until I know that I have both of your blessings to date her. But Before you answer I want you both to know that I wont give up until I show both of you that, I am worth the shot." she let out her breath. "Cause I wanna try." She was smiling at me now. And my Fathers were silent on the other side of the table.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And he said?" I looked at the blonde's eyes searching for the answer.  
>"Are you sleeping with Santana?" She said with a smile.<br>"Are you kidding!"  
>"No! He said. Well then are you sleeping with Santana?" She said trying to hold back the laugh.<br>"And?" I pressed. Holy hell I thought please tell me she didn't say yes tell me they didn't freak out and say I could never be with her again!  
>"I told them the truth.. I said no." I answered. I let the breath I'd been holding in out. "We haven't gotten our sexy time on in like... Forever. Now if they would have asked about dating that would have been a different matter right?" I nodded.<br>"Right... I want to tell mine." I said softly.  
>"You don't have to San." She placed her hand on my thigh.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well after a speech like that how could we say no?" Daddy asked from across the table with a smile. I let out an excited squeal and kissed Quinn on the cheek then practically flip over the table pushing my chair back and moving to the other side to squeeze the life out of my fathers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want to Britt... I want to be with you and have everyone know... I want to be there when you wake up, be there when you go to sleep, I want you to be the last thing I see when I close my eyes, I want to burn your breakfast and take you out at night, I want to spend the holidays at your parents place and marry you at 25 I want to spend each and every second knowing that I love you and you love me too. And if the first step to that is coming out to my parents then, I'm going to." I said in a rush of words, there was a thin smile on the blondes lips.

"Just not all at once yeah?" I nodded.  
>"Baby steps." She nodded and leaned forwards capturing my lips and there it was that fantastic amazing, floating feeling again. Yeah I could get use to this!<p> 


	3. a little taste of camp

**_For the longest time I though I'd lost the best of me. But I'll be damned if I quit now and that's for sure, All I ever wanted was for you to look at me and know that I'm all yours._**

"Berry, put it in the back and just shut the hell up." I said packing bags into the back of my red jeep.  
>"I'm just saying I don't understand why I'm invited." She said corking her eye brows.<br>"I think I'd just put the bag in and not question." Quinn smiled putting a hand on Rachel shoulder as she lean over the girl to toss another bag at me. I didn't fail to notice the lingering touch.  
>"There's gonna be a lake right?" Britt asked wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder as, Quinn and Rachel moved to the front of the car. "San?" She tightened her grip smiling into my neck.<br>"Hmm. Sorry B blanked out, you know... But um.. Yeah there's going be a lake, I made sure of it." I said turning around in the girls arms.  
>"Good." she said resting her forehead against mine. " I like to swim its like dancing in that water, with the fish." She beamed.I smiled.<br>"No one's better at dancing then you B... And no one ever will be not in these eyes." She smiled and leaned in capturing my lips.  
>"Will you too hurry up, I think Rachel's about to start singing!" Kurt yelled from the front. I shook my head and Britt smiled wider. "Thanks for doing this San." She said planting a peck on my nose "Yeah well you know me always doing the awesome thing and taking a bunch of freaks and the prettiest girl in the world camping all cause as Quinn would say I'm whipped." I smiled and she giggled.<br>"Your not whipped, your just the best girlfriend ever." I felt my body tense. **'Girlfriend? Oh yeah I'm whipped**.' "I mean if you want." She added feeling my tension. I nodded and smiled.  
>"I want."<p>

**_Like the penguins need their wings for deep sea water dives, like the earth needs the moon to keep it on course when you touch me I know there is purpose in my life. Just know I'm all yours._**

I smiled over at Quinn from over Kurt and Blaine. "So Santana... Were are we going exactly?" Kurt asked and my curiosity spiked as well. Quinn and I had finished dinner with my fathers and they allowed me to escort her out of the house.  
>"Oh I almost for got.." She smiled at me those hazel eyes capturing my soul with just a glance. "Britt wants to go camping a few weeks into summer break, she's invited us, or Santana has I'm not sure." I nodded not really sure I could use words after everything that happened. She turned to walk away making it only two or three steps before turning around and running back to me, pulling me into her. She kissed me softly. "Well you go out with me tomorrow, a real date, and then again the next day and the next." she asked. I searched for my words.<br>"Yes.." I said in an exhaling breath.  
>"Good." She kissed me again. "I can't wait."<br>I smiled at the memorie but frowned when I realized I lost myself in thoughts and missed Santana's explanation of our destination.

We pulled over at a rest stop so Santana could tell Finn the directions to the camp sight, or to remind him that he's suppose to be following her and not trying to find a way there himself. I bent down touching my toes then leaned over stretching my sides and legs.  
>"Hmmm. Rach... Don't do that here." I felt chills as Quinn's voice hummed from behind me. "Not unless your trying to get me horny."<br>"Quinn..." I joked slapping her arm playfully. "Someone's going to hear you." I said biting my lower lip.  
>"Who, Santana's talking to Finn way over there, and everyone else is inside stoking up at the moment and I don't think you'd really mind if anyone heard me now would you." Her eye's where scanning my legs and she raised and eye brow, oh god that damn smirk she could make my world come crashing down with that damn eye brow.<br>"Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinn, Quinn, A few weeks of dating and you think I'll give it up in a parking lot." I joked trying to hold myself back, I stepped closer to her. She smiled and captured my lips.  
>"No, but I wouldn't mind it in a tent." She joked, biting my neck.<br>"Quinn!" I laughed pulling back and slapping her arm again. She just laughed

"Quinn." The blonde pulled me to the other side of the jeep facing away from everyone else, so they don't see. She pushed me against the jeep and smiled into another kiss. "Quinn?"  
>"Rach... Rachel Barbara Berry... I think I've fallen for you." she smiled and I felt my cheeks rush red.<p>

_**I've been wondering if you could ever realize that we're growing up so fast, and its insane. My dear our hearts have gotten good at pumping cheap new lust into our veins. Suddenly I understand everything I couldn't comprehend...I'm A mess I confess that I'm nothing without you and there nothing I can do to prove I'm being honest. Now I see everything and yes I've know this all along. I was lost.**_

"Its simple Finnessa you follow me, just follow the jeeps its big red you can't lose sight of it!" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Yeah, but what if.."  
>"No what's ifs. No nothings just follow my damn jeep. Kay?" He nodded. Sam, Mercedes and Loren walked over Puck somewhere behind them humming to the song playing in his ear. "Santana." Sam smiled. "Samos." he smiled wider. "You know that's a girl right?" Loren said smacking his arm as she crawled into the car. He's smiled dropped.<br>"A bad ass girl." He grumbled climbing in after her. "This camp site isn't much further is it?" Mercedes asked eyeing me.  
>"Actually it is, like three or four towns further." I said with a smirk. She mumbled something before climbing in the car after Sam. Puck didn't say a word as he got in and I had only assumed that Mike and Tina had never gotten out."alrighty then later Finnessa!" I waved walking back to the jeep.<br>"San look they had bottle caps!" Brittany hooked our arms as she came up beside me showing me the colorful candy.  
>"I didn't even know they still made those." I said, she nodded.<br>"I know." She had already opened the candy's bag."Open." she said taking one of the circle candy and lifting it to my mouth. I smiled and opened my mouth. "cherry." she smiled placing the candy on my tongue. I closed my mouth with the candy safely inside and smiled. She popped a little red candy into her mouth to. She laid her head on my shoulder."Sit in the back with me San, Quinn can drive." she begged.

"I can't B, Quinn doesn't know where its at." I said turning to face her. "but, don't worry okay... We have all week." I smiled. Pecking the blonde on the lips.

_**I'm a mess I confess that I'm nothing with out you and there's nothing I can do to prove I'm being honest. Now I see everything and yes I've know this all along. I was lost but know I'm back and I finally know where my heart belongs.**_

"Rachel?" I opened my eyes to see Quinn's hazel eyes just inches from my own. "hey." She whispered.  
>"Hey." I smiled, my voice dry and cracky from sleep. I moved my tongue over the roof of my mouth to try and get moister back.<br>"So we're here and despite San's protest I thought that it would be best to wake you up." she grinned evilly.  
>"Oh yeah?" I smiled back at her stretching as far as the seat in front of me would let me stretch.<br>"Yeah you know me." She leaned forward kissing my forehead. "I am lying a bit though, we already set the tents up, but to be fair I didn't know you were sleeping till..."  
>"Quinn! Are you telling me that you didn't even notice I was gone!" I beamed sitting up.<br>"I noticed, I noticed, just a little late... _BUT_ I came over here about an hour ago... I couldn't bring myself to wake you, cause you were just so damn cute well, until you started singing in your sleep your not going to do that all week are you?" She began to babble and I felt my smile widen. "What?"

"You are very cute, Quinn." She smiled.  
>"Um hmmm come on, Blaine and Sam started cooking fifteen minutes ago and I'm starving." she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the jeep, with a loving smile.<p>

_**All this time I've spent with out you by my side, I've dreamt about you.**_

I smiled taking in the view a nice lake, a little forest. I turned around and took in the glee club. Blaine and Sam by the grill, Mercedes and Kurt setting up chairs, Tina and mike had wondered off for wood and Loren and grabbed Puckerman and drug him into the woods the moment we arrived. "We're going to have fun right Sanny?" I smiled feeling Brittany's arms pull me to her, as our bodys molded together perfectly. I nodded. "Look." she motioned over towards the jeep, I smiled seeing a blonde form lean over a sleeping Rachel Berry and kissed her forehead, as she said something to the small brunette. I shook me head trying not show the glee. "There cute huh?" She smiled kissing my neck.  
>"adorable." I said rolling my eyes. "but there not really the girls on my mind right now in fact your the only girl on my mind right now." I turned to face the blonde. Her arms locked around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck, pulling her down to kiss her softly.<p>

"Foods ready!" Blaine beamed from the grill, Rachel and Quinn appeared almost out of no where. Rachel was looking over the food."Don't worry Rachel, Sam made yours over there on that grill nice and vegan!" Blaine gave the small diva a smile, "Quinn and Santana remembered that you don't like your food with faces." He joked joyfully.

_**Saw you through the windows in my mind, carved a home for you deep down inside my chest.**_

I couldn't stop smiling watching my blonde joyfully eating, the conversation around us, booming, yet...All I could see was her, and that damn smile. The sun in the sky made the day hot and sticky. "Alright! I'm swimming whose in?" Sam asked standing and removing his shirt.  
>"you redo that in slow motion and I am." Mercedes smiled standing up and moving towards the tent. "just let me change." Blaine nudged Kurt and the smiled taking his boyfriends and and headed towards there tent, so they could change. Britt smiled over at me excited. I smiled and shook my head.<br>"Not for us B, at least not yet." I winked at her playfully. She nodded. "Come on Britt-Britt, we're going on a walk." I grabbed her hand and pulled the blonde to her feet.

_**And I never want to lose such a big part of me again...**_

"Your going to come right Ray?" Quinn pushed open the tent and smiled at me. I was sitting on my sleeping bag going through a bag. "Hey."Quinn smiled walking into the tent.  
>"hi." I smiled up at her. "your not coming babe?" I felt my heart flutter. <em>'<em>**babe'** I shook my head after a moment.  
>"no..I ah...I Can't really swim, I guess you can't be best at everything." I joked retuning to my search for my ipod.<br>"Well then I guess well have to do something else." She turned and zipped the tent up.  
>"Quinn whatever could you have in mind?" I teased tossing my bag and my ipod search aside.<br>"oh you know." she moved over to me pushing me back against my sleeping bag with a kiss. I moaned as her hand cupped my breast.

**_Such a big part of me again!_**

I tread up a dirt path with B not far behind me. "Sanny where are we going?" I turned and smiled.  
>"Nowhere really I just, wanted you all to myself." I said with a smirk. She smiled and I felt my whole body flutter.<br>"So then you think we could stop we've been walking for like an hour." She said with a pout. I smiled wider.  
>"Of course Britt. I'm sorry." I sat down beside her as she took refuge on a rock.<br>"don't be, I wanted to be alone with you too." she giggled. I nodded leaning back against the tree behind our rock. I closed my eyes for a second but they shot back open when I felt her straddle me. "You upset?" she asked with another pout. I shook my head.  
>"no... I'm just a little tired." I said placing my hand on her hips. "you know me, I'm tired from walking from the kitchen to my living room, so all this..." She looked down moving to get off of me. "hey hey, where do you think your going?" I said tightening my grip in her waist. She grinned leaning into kiss me. "That's more like it." I grinned from ear to ear.<p>

**_I'm a mess I confess that I'm nothing without you and there is nothing I can do to prove to you I'm being honest..._**

Quinn pushed my shirt up moving down to kiss the breast she'd be squeezing. I moaned again this time a little loader then the smiled licking the top of my left breast. I moved a little to remove my shirt completely. She smiled un buttoning my shorts. "Quinn?" I was breathing heavily now and so was she. "Yeah?" she stopped for a moment to look into my eyes. I smiled.  
>"I love you."<p>

**_Now I see everything and yes I've known it all along I was lost..._**

I smiled pushing Brittany's shirt up and over her head. She giggled as I cast it aside and moved closer, if possible to her. She smiled running her hand under my shirt. "I love you Santana." I smiled hearing words I'd longed for hear. "I love you more then I've ever loved anyone or anything, more then ducks and unicorns." I smiled as she kissed my stomach, softly traveling up words and push my shirt up with her. I smiled grabbing the hem of shirt and bringing it over my head and out of her way. I cast it aside with an even bigger smile then I thought possible. "I love you Brittany." I moaned as she cupped my right breast and pressed me down against the damn rock. She smiled in to my skin and my body was covered in chills.

**_But now I'm back..._**

"I love you too Rachel." She was looking right at me her smiled reaching her ears. She leaned down kissing me again this time less 'let me in your pants' more 'I love you.' I flip the blonde over pushing her down beneath me and hearing a small gasp from her. I laughed and I sat back as she sat up to remove her own shirt. I smiled taking my shorts moved pushing me back down to kiss my neck, nibbling a little. I giggled and moaned at the same time."Rachel." She smiled licking my neck. "you taste like Vegan." She laughed and so did I. "I could get use to it." She smiled again her hands moving down towards my under wear. "Do you want me to stop?"  
>"Don't even think about it." I smiled pulling her down to me. Her hands moved to my sides.<br>"your going to have to take those off." She smirked looking down.  
>"You do it." I wheezed. She smiled kissing my neck again.<br>"okay." she smiled into my skin pushing my bottoms off. She kissed my neck,moving down with each kiss she was inches away that teasing fox smile on her face.  
>"I'm just saying.."<br>"Yeah well I don't know baby, maybe, Puckerman your being an asswhole, stop I like you better as a puppy isn't the best way to not insult a mans ego." Blaine's voice boomed as the two aproched the camp site.  
>"Shhit." Quinn huffed sitting up and rolling her eyes. I sighed grabbing my clothes. "I hate our friends." I nodded in agreement.<p>

**_And I finally know where my heart belongs._**

Her hands moved over my body like water and I moaned once again as she started kissing lower and lower...I'd So long to feel this and hear the words she was saying that for a moment I thought it a fucking dream. She moved back up licking what she'd already kissed. "Britt don't tease me." I smiled as she moved up to see me eye to eye. "I'm not tease...maybe A little but... Mostly I'm talking my time." She smiled happily. I smiled back pulling her lips into mine."Should I not?" Kissed her again smiled wider. I'd been smiling so much lately that I was beginning to think my mom was right about your face getting stuck in a certain expression if you do it to much. "Is that a no or a yes San, you might want to use your words?"

"Take whatever time you need be I've waited this long." I said with a smirk.  
>"In that case." she kissed me and I felt her hand enter my shorts. "I better hurry." She whispered into my ear just brushing skin with her lips. I moan loudly thanking god we were in the woods as her fingers entered me. Her pace quick yet loving. Her other hand cupped my breast again. "I love your boobs too." She added to the earlier I love you. I smiled while moaning again. I felt a bolt of anger hearing my phone ring.<br>"I hate that girl." I growled as Brittany stopped.  
>"How dose she do that?" Britt asked looking over at my phone that played Funny girl.<br>"Have perfect bad timing that little fucking hobbit." I grumbled grabbing the phone and flipping it open.  
>"I meant the ring tone thing." she said sitting back and composing herself. <strong>'I shrugged I wonder to?'<strong> I thought.  
>"Santana?" Rachel's voice called from the cell.<br>"What do you want?" I said behind clenched teeth.  
>"did I interrupt something?" She asked.<br>"Not the time Berry, what the hell did you call for?"  
>"Oh um...well... We kind of need you to come back to camp...theres A bit of a problem...an..." There was some weird sounds on the other side and some strange gurgling noises. Britt raised an eye brow, and I shrugged. "S?"An angry Q barked into the phone. "I believe so.."<br>"S get your ass back here now, don't take you time... Run... Run like britts in danger get you skinny latina ass down here." With that the phone clicked.  
>"So?" Britt asked her head tilted.<br>"We have to go back.. Don't know why but some shits going down."


	4. you going to move?

Quinn and I had emerge from the tent to find Blaine pulling Kurt up the small hill that led to the lake below our camp sight. Thankfully the boys weren't that close to us, and didn't hear anything. We sat with the two by the fire pit for a little while. Blaine had sparked up conversation with Quinn for a while, when we head a loud truck, with country style music blasting from its speakers. "Did Santana invite more people?" Kurt asked as the truck approached.  
>"She didn't say anything." Quinn said standing up.<br>"Maybe there lost or Brittany..." Quinn cut Blaine off.  
>"No Britt only wanted us around Santana told me." She said trying to see around the bend. The truck only got louder as it got closer and then it was in view. It was a large red and white ford f150, I noted the back window, painted over with a confederate flag. I grabbed Quinn's arm and she turn just enough for me to see her soft hazel eyes filled with fear.<br>"Something tells me we have a problem." Blaine said positioning himself in front of Kurt.  
>"Yeah I picked that up too." Quinn moved in front of me, her eye's lock on the truck. There were to men in the front seat and camping gear in the back. "shit." Quinn muttered glancing over at the boys. The trucks engine came to a holt making a loud bagging noise before it did so. And the drivers door opened.<br>"hey there pretty lady." He smirked addressing Quinn. His southern accent over powering his voice. "Y'all are in our campin site." He smiled walking towards us. He spite a brown liquid from his mouth to the dirt and jousted the baseball cap on his from what I can only assume bald head. After a moment of non of us saying a word he spoke again. "Y'all movin or we goin to do it for ya?"  
>"Quinn." I whisperer, taking the back of her shirt in my fist, nervously.<br>"I've got it Rae.." The blonde whispered with out looking. "We're not doing anything. Your getting back in your truck, and finding a different camp site cause, we've had this spot picked out for weeks." Quinn said in the bitchiest tone she could spit forward. He chuckled a little looked back at his truck and waved his hand at the man in the passengers seat.  
>"I sure do like a girl with a back bone, and I like 'em blonde to." He's voice was gritty and rough and not in that pleasant way like Quinn's and Santana's it matched his gritty wardrobe and beard.<br>"To bad I don't." She said standing her ground. The passenger had entered the picture walking up beside his friend and smugly smiling at Quinn. Her body capturing both men's full attention, neither one had said a word to rest of us and both of the men's eyes scanned Quinn's legs and chest in her shorts and tang top. I gripped the back of her tang top tighter at the hem of the shirt watching there eyes settle on her breasts.  
>"Look here little lady we..." He stopped looking over her shoulder at me. "Well hey there cutie." "Your talking to me not her." Quinn spit.<br>"hmmm, taking care of the little sister?" The passenger mocked my height. "Get back in your truck." Blaine growled from behind us. "Find a different camp site." The driver looked him over and then glanced at Kurt.  
>"y'all aren't some of them homo-sex-chuals? Is ya?" The passengers grammar was far worse then the others. I looked over at Kurt as Blaine puffed out his chest and narrowed his eyes on the bigger men. "What we are is non of your bushiness... Just get the hell out of here." Quinn hissed. Her voice angry, it was something I hadn't heard in a long time, she only used it when she insulted me or picked on someone and that hadn't happened in what felt like a life time.<br>"We aint goin til y'all move your shit out our site." The driver said his attention snapping back to Quinn and I. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Rae call S." she said with a growl. "Tell her to get her ass down here." I let go of her shirt still hiding behind her I pulled my phone from my shorts and clicked on Santana's name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I saw the problem as soon as we got to the bottom of the path, two men, one in short bald looking with a base ball cap, a gritty bead cover in his face, jeans and a cut off jean vest. The other had a red flannel cut off on and cut off shorts. Brittany had her hands wrapped around my waist kissing my neck as we walk. "Britt." I said stopping before we were insight.  
>"San they don't care." she said a little hurt.<br>"No B not the club...look." I said pointing to the red and white ford.  
>"Who is that? Did you invite someone else San you said it was..." I cut her off before she got even more upset.<br>"I didn't Britt I didn't do anything...I Don't know who it is but...I don't think there going to be very..."  
>"They don't like us...people Like us." Britt said letting me go.<br>"Bri..." She cut me off.  
>"They have on of those flags...on there window." she said pointing to the back window of the truck. I nodded.<br>"yeah I see it." I said roughly. I took in the sight of the two men, one slightly taller then Quinn and the other taller. I gritted my teeth as we approached hearing Mike's voice. "Fuck you man!" "Ima just sticking it on out there, two jinks a coulpe dike and fags y'all are sick."  
>"We're sick get the hell off our camp site." I spit rudely. Brittany didn't say anything, as the men's attention turned to us.<br>"Mmmm... look Randy its a Latina." The taller one smirked. "Get out of here." Brittany growled from behind me. "oho... Another blonde." the shorter one 'Randy' grinned.  
>"Not a chance." I said stepping into my bitch stance.<br>"Shit Stan they is nother onea them." Randy shook his head looking over at his friends.  
>"Shame, you were cute." The 'Stan' said to Brittany. "You know.. What you two better head out before, we spread to you... You know two men one tent?" Puck smirked looking over at there truck. "I do assume that there's only one in there?" The men didn't say anything for a minute but after a moment of Angry glares and some harsh eye contact from Quinn and myself. They turned shaking there heads.<br>"come on.. Lets go Stan... I don't want this camp site no mores gots gay all over the damn place." The men grumbled and head back to their truck. I turned to the group with out a word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got through the rest of the day with out a hitch and when the sun went down, Puck leapt with joy begging everyone to let him tell scary story by the fire.  
>"Fine." San finally agreed with a smirk "But..."<br>"If anyone gets overly scared I'll stop." He smiled. Everyone agreed that this was fair game and just to make sure. Loren promised to beat him if her went over boarded. He smiled sitting down and making everyone gather around with him. Santana sat down in one of the chairs and Brittany sat at her feet on a blanket. I took a seat beside Quinn.

"Here." She smiled offering me some of her blanket. I looked around us and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure...I Mean..."

"We're...Gir... Friends. Rachel there's no point of you going all the way over to the tent to get a different no." She smiled. I nodded and slid under the blanket. Kurt and Blaine sat beside us Mike and Tina next to them going in a clockwise manner, Then Finn, Sam and Mercedes, Puck Loren Britt and San and right back to us.

"Alright every buddy ready? Puck asked smiling. The were smiles and agreement nodes. "Okay...There Was this girl I knew... Her name was Lucy, she was a babe like hotter then hot I'm talking the sexiest mama. Anyway, one day, she was kept hearing things on the radio and T.V all day, about this guy...this Killer." He smirked taking his time as everyone started to attempt to get interested. "He'd escaped from the state asylum. They were calling him the Hook Man since he had lost his right arm and had it replaced with a hook. He was a killer, and everyone in the region was warned to keep watch and report anything suspicious. But this didn't interest her. She was more worried about what to wear on her date." He made a face at Quinn. Before continuing. "she chose a blue outfit in the very latest style and was ready and waiting on the porch when her boyfriend came to pick her up in his car. They went to a drive-in movie with another couple, then dropped them off and went parking in the local lover's lane. You know the baby making spot." He Winked at Loren. "Anyway the guy was totally digin her in the blue the wear totally about to get the announcer came on and repeated the warning she had heard that afternoon. An insane killer with a hook in place of his right hand was loose in the area. Suddenly, the dark, moonless night didn't seem so romantic to her. The lover's lane was secluded and off the beaten track. A perfect spot for a deranged mad-man to lurk, she thought, pushing her amorous boyfriend away." At this point Quinn was staring off in the distance and Santana was rolling her eyes. Mike had started whispering to Tina who actually looked a little freaked and Blaine giggled as Kurt mouthed I've never heard this story before. Yet the only person that seemed to be getting really scared was Brittany. She'd moved back on her blanket and closer to Santana gripping the other girls hand and snuggling against her left leg. I notice that I myself had moved a little closer to Quinn, I wasn't really a scary story kind of person.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Britt snuggled closer to me. As Puck went on. "'Maybe we should get out of here,' she said. 'That Hook Man sounds dangerous.' You know and her boyfriend her gets up set. He says. 'Awe, C'mon babe, it's nothing,' her boyfriend said, trying to get in another kiss. She pushed him away again. He got all pissed of you know.'No, really. We're all alone out here. I'm scared,' she said. They argued for a moment. Then the car shook a bit, as if something ...or Someone... had touched it." Britt mover closer if possible. I leaned down wrapping my arms around her and laying my head on her shoulder.

"you alright baby?" she nodded. And I tightened my grip around her. "I got you okay?" she looked over at me and smiled kissing my hand that she'd been gripping.  
>"She gave a shriek and said: 'Get us out of here now!' her boyfriend think she just over reacting get pissed and says'Jeeze,'in disgust, but he turned the key and went roaring out of the lover's lane with a screeching of his tires. They drove home in stone silence, and when they pulled into her driveway, he refused to help her out of the car. You know not getting laid an all kind of pissed him off. He was being so unreasonable, she fumed to herself. She opened the door and stepped into her driveway with her chin up and her lips set. Whirling around, she slammed the door as hard as she could. And then she boyfriend leapt out of the car and worried and caught her in his arms. 'What is it? What's wrong?' he shouted. Then he saw it... A bloody... Hook hung from the handle ...of the passenger-side door..."<br>"That was lame." Quinn said looking over at him.  
>"I thought it was scary." Brittany said into my leg.<br>"Me too." Rachel said from beside Quinn and the blonde looked over at the brunette her expression softened.  
>"Puck tell a different fucking story." I said pulling attention away from the two as Quinn leaned over and whispered in Rachels ear.<br>"I... That one was to good it was classic." He protested.

"Tell one we don't know." Blaine smiled. "Some thing not so classic maybe?" Kurt snickered and leaned into Blaine kissing the other boys shoulder.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Blaine good one, I was just trying to not scare the lades but if you want scared then I'll give you scary." He rubbed his hands together "okay..." Britt turned to look at me.  
>"Can we go to sleep Sanny I'm...I'm Tired." she said her eyes, darting to the ground. I smiled.<br>"Of course Baby." I stood up and pulled her with me. "We'll see you guys in the morning." Brittany waved and followed me away from the fire and towards our tent. Once inside Britt laid down on our combined sleeping bags and smiled. I sat down and removed my shoes then turned and pulled Brittany's off for her. She giggled lightly.  
>"San?" I smiled and put my hands on her legs and ran them up them as I climbed her body till we where face to face.<br>"Yeah Britt-Britt?"

"Hold me?" I nodded with a softy smiled.

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Puck finished his second story, I was ready to leave go home and never go camping again. "I'm going to bed." I piped up. As I stood and head to the tent.  
>"I second that." Mike's voice followed as he and Tina, disappeared into there tent. After I'd changed my clothes and began the searched for the forgotten ipod again. That's when Quinn came in. We were giving a tent together cause everyone else came as couples except Finn who got his own one man tent.<p>

"Hey you." she smiled zipping the tent up. I nodded from my spot on the floor of the tent. "Looking for your ipod again?" I nodded again. She sat down criss cross in front of me. "Want some help?" I nodded again. "Rae are you okay?"  
>"I'm Fine Quinn." She put her hands on mine. And lowered her head so she look up into my eyes. "I'm.." She pressed her lips against mine.<br>"Your scared?" She stated pulling my bag out of my lap and me onto hers. I nodded pushing my face into her collarbone. She wrapped her arms around me and slowly laid us both down. "Don't be, I'm here Rachel." I nuzzles into her. She giggled and kissed my forehead."Okay?"  
>"Okay.."<p>

**(hope you liked the chapter)**


	5. Missing things part 1

I woke to the sound of the tent zipping. Sitting up and yawning I streached. "Hey there." I smiled up at the blonde who'd just entered the tent.  
>"Why are you all wet B?"<br>"It's 3:00pm San we've all been up since 7:00am." she smiled sitting criss cross in front of me. I yawned again and rubbed sleep from my eyes. brittany giggled softly before leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I smiled placing my hands on her face as she lowered it so we were eye to eye. I leaned forward so our lips became one. I pulled back and thought for a moment.  
>"So why are you all wet?" I asked realizing the question hadn't been answered.<br>"We went swimming while Finn and Puck made burgers." She smiled. "Witch just got done by the way." She'd moved and was now removing her wet clothes and replacing it with dry ones.  
>"Sounds like a good breakfast." I smirked wrapping my arms around the half clothed blonde.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puckerman shut up." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Noah refused to let anyone eat untill Santana apoligized. She'd been awake for no more then three seconds and the two were already driving each other to the point of complete anger.  
>"Not untill she..."<br>"Stop being a two year old..."  
>"Your the..." The bickering was to childish to even follow it. After a moment more Brittany was holding the Latina back and Loren was steping in her face.<br>"Okay I've had enough, you need to stop acting like two year olds and sit your asses down." Quinn barked. Santana huffed and turned herself in Brittany's arms wrapping her own arms around the blonde and reting her head on the tallers girl shoulder. I place my hand on Quinn's shoulder and the blonde took a step back out of Noah's face.  
>"Let's just eat." Finn said trying to lighten the mood.<br>"sounds like a plan." Kurt said clapping his hands together and standin up.  
>"We have a problem." Sam said from the small table beside the food.<br>"What is it now!" Quinn barked again.  
>"We're out of plates."<br>"How the hell are we out of plates we've only been here one night." Santana's anger re-entered the scene.  
>"I don't know." He awsered in defence.<br>"Maybe some one moved them." Mike said moving from his spot to help Sam. After a moment everyone was in on the search.  
>"This is pointless." I said. "It is quite clear the plates are gone."<br>"Who the hell takes paper plates?" Loren asked dropping a bag of forks.  
>"Oh hey! I think I might have put them in the cooler last night. The smores one." Finn said walking towards the cooler.<br>"You didn't think of that earlier!" Noah smacked him.  
>"Why?" Brittany asked.<br>"Why what?" Finn asked back.  
>"Why'd you put them in there?" Santana said rolling her eyes.<br>"Oh cause the wind was blowing when I went to bed and I didn't want them to blow away." He explained.  
>"Well?" Sam asked figiting. My stoamch growled softly and Quinn turned to face me with a sweet smile. Then back to the rest of the group.<br>"There not in here." Finn said bent over the dark red cooler.  
>"Thats great just fucking great." Santana barked. Brittany again wrapped her arms around the growling girl from behind and laid her head on Santana's shoulder to calm her.<br>"What do we do now?" Mike asked.  
>"We could just eat the burgers and someone could go to the gastation in town and get some plates for the rest of the food." Quinn offered.<br>"Okay then." Santana tossed the Jeep keys at Quinn. "Fuck up my baby and I fuck up your face!"  
>"What me..."<br>"It was your idea." She said giving a shrug.  
>"You can take Rachel." Brittany smiled at me.<p>

"Are you mad?" I asked from the passangers seat.  
>"No just confused...How the hell, were the hell did those fucking plates go?" She laughed. I smiled. It was rare to hear Quinn's voice soft and sweet with out a trace of anger or bitterness but it was something that was becoming much more common and I liked it.<br>"How long untill we are in town?" I asked watching trees pass.  
>"Why? You don't want to spend time with me Rae."<br>"Oh on I didn't mean!" I caught the cute smirk on her face. "And of course you were joking."  
>"you have to not take everything so serious."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should hike." Finn offered. "To pass the time." Brittany giggled and caused me to smile but no one seemed to notice.  
>"Sounds good."Mike said.<br>"Well then lets go." Puck stood and started walking towards the trail that Britt and I took the day before, and it brought out another Brittany giggle.  
>"Let's go Cedes." Sam pulled the diva from her seat beside Kurt.<br>"Only if Kurt goes." She said pulling him up with her. Before he could protest Blaine was up and out of his chair nad agreeing. After a moment everone was heading for the trail.  
>"Babe." I grabbed Britt by the wrist and held her in place. "Let them go." I whispered.<br>After Tina and Mike vanished Brittany turned to look at me, her hands on her hips and a pout.  
>"Are you going to tell me why we didn't go?" I smiled pulling her closer.<br>"We are going o swim because I didn't come here to miss out on you in a bikini she giggled before giving me a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn I don't know how to say this without...I mean I don't wish to upset you... I don't want you to be angry with me, but I think we're lost." I sighed.  
>"No we're not, we're just..." I watched her brow fluster, and couldn't fight back the giggle in my throat.<br>"Baby."  
>"We're not lost. We're not." she tried not to let the laughter out, "and it's not funny." She playfully slapped my leg.<br>"Quinn look!" I jumped pointing at the gas station in the distance.  
>"ha told you we weren't lost cutie!"<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on San there not that bad."  
>"They are Britts, fish have creppy little faces and...man I don't even have words." I said playfully.<br>"They not that bad." She said kissing my neck.  
>"Hmmm... If you say so!" I smiled carring her back up the small hill to our camp site.<br>"Oh, we should make smores tonight!" She jumped a litle in my arms.  
>"We will but first I'm cleaning that cut on your thigh." I said setting her down on the pink camping chair she brought.<br>"Okay" I walked over to our tent for the first aid kit. But the fucked up thing is the bag wasn't even in there.  
>"Baby did you move the bag?" I called "No"<br>"Fuck." I bit my lip to muffle the following words. "It's not in here B...Are you sure you didn't move it?"  
>"I didn't San... I promise." She said as I walked towards her again.<br>"Maybe I forgot to pack it... It's okay I'll just call Q and her girl, tell them to pick up some first aid stuff."

**( I know that this is short its actually only half of the chapter but I really wanted to get started on my Buffy story so I'll finish this chapter up when I update that hope you guys like what I put up so far!)**


	6. Missing things part 2

Quinn's phone buzzed some where deep in her pocket but her hands were in use at the moment so Santana would have to waite. At least thats what she told herself and I the fist three calls but by the fith ring I was frustrated and found Quinn's pants.  
>"Stop fucking in my jeep and get some first aid shit and a lighter, toilet paper, batteries, a new flash light, some dots and some chocolate cause Finnaloop for got to get it." She said before Quinn could say anything.<br>"I thought we had all those things." Quinn said.  
>"Yeah well so did I but all our shit seems to be vanishing in thin fucking air and its driving me fucking crazy!" You could hear the fiery Latina cursing loudly as she russled through things."Fuck we need a can opener as well, Fuck Finnaloop what'd you do drop a whole fucking bag full of shit we were going to need or something!" Quinn didn't seemed to be faced by the languge or the anger.<br>"Anything else boss."  
>"Yeah stop fucking in my Jeep."<br>"We weren't fucking in your Jeep." Quinn retorted.  
>"Okay yeah sure just like you weren't fucking in your room last week."<br>"Whose fucking?" Noah's voice got closer to the phone.  
>"No one." Quinn tried to yell.<br>"Q and the munchkin." Santana laughed and for once I did to, Munchkin it wasn't the first time someone had called me that but it was the first time Santana did it and it made me smile happily. I couldn't help it it was nice that I wasn't Berry or man hands not anymore not to Brittany and Santana and Quinn maybe the rest of the school said things like that and maybe I was annoying to the some of the glee club at times but I was no longer Ru paul or any other rude name they could think of I loved it.  
>"We are not."<br>"You were."  
>"We weren't.."<br>"Not yet."  
>"I'm hanging up anything else."<br>"Yeah hang on a sec B's got something to say." She laughed handing the phone to Brittany. I smiled in a way Quinn wasn't lying yes it hurt knowing information was being held but were weren't doing in Santana's car we were about to do it not doing it. Theres only a small diffrence but there was a diffrence. I laughed when I heard Brittany's sweet voice ask.  
>"Is sex with Rachel good?" And then Santana's voice make a weird and overly funny sound, before the phone clicked off.<br>"Is it?" I couldn't help but ask. She smiled trying not to laugh.  
>"Oh God Rachel if only words could explaine." She laughed.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell is all of our shit going?" I bitched shifting through one of our bags looking for the phone plug in so I could charge my phone when Quinn and tinny got back.  
>"Maybe you left it in the car." Brittany said limping into the tent. I frowned and my eyes softened seeing the blonde.<br>"Is it feeling better?" I asked slowly pulling her down on to my lap.  
>"It is." She smiled kissing me softly.<br>"Good, I love you to much to lose you to a silly littl scratch on you leg." She giggled as I laid her down on the sleeping bag and kissed her neck softly. "I love you more Sanny. I know you don't think I do but I do." I felt her giggle into my neck before nipping my pulse point. I laughed kissing her in between giggled softly. "I love you both but we think we may have found a blues clue." Kurt said popping his head into the tent. Brittany giggled. "You perv I." Laughed standing up and pulling the blonde with me out of the tent.  
>"what'd you find?" I asked walking over to Puckerman and Sam.<br>"Looks like some one was draggin something that way." Puckerman said ponting to drag marks on the ground.  
>"Should we follow them?" Mike asked.<br>"Okay even I know that's how stupid people die in the movies." Brittany said, it caused Mercedes and Tina to laugh but everyone else stayed fixed on the tracks. "Blaine stay with Brittany, tina and Mercedes." I said pulling the rest of the boys with me down the path.  
>"Sanny if its a killer trip PUCK!" Brittany yelled after us. Pucks face made me laugh harder then I was already laughing.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up to see Blaine and the girls around the camp fire. "Were the hell is everyone?" I questioned hopping out of the car.  
>"we think they might be dead." Tina said.<br>"Or at least Puck." Blaine added.  
>"And if not Sam." Brittany smiled facing us. "How was sex?" She asked that sweet Brittany smile on her face.<br>"We didn't have sex!" Quinn huffed sitting beside Bliane.  
>"Lier." Tina coughed.<br>"She is not lying Tina we didn't have relations in Santana's Jeep." I said sitting next to the goth. "Because if we had you have many filthy dirty details." I joked. Quinn wasn't fased yet again.  
>"Ughh God dose it make me feel good knowing that you and Quinn won't be driving around with Britts and I." Santana appared with the rest of the boys.<br>"Sanny!" Brittany jumpped to her feet and wobbled over to the Latina.  
>"Baby don't your hurt." She said taking the blonde into her arms.<br>"Were the hell where you?" Quinn asked killing the adorble moment.  
>"Folloing blues cluse Kurt." Laughed.<br>"Blue..." I didn't get to finish the question. "They lead us to an empty camp site." Santana said. "So whoevers stealing our shit there a buck of fucking slobbs and we thought it better if we snooped in the daylight so we headed back."  
>"Plus I was a little scared of being out there in the dark, bears love asian." Mike smiled.<br>"Bear?" I shook.  
>"What the hell is Loren?" Sam asked.<br>"I thought she went with you guys." Blaine said back.  
>"No?"<p>

**(thats how this chapter ends face it!)**


	7. Blues clues

I woke up wrapped in Quinn's how I loved camping. I wiggled a little to get out of her brace. "You trying to run Berry?" She cooed warmly in my ear.  
>"I am." I smiled leaning back into her.<br>"Doesn't matter how hard you struggle you can't ecape."  
>"Why Quinn if someone was to here any of this they may have reason to believe you were gay." I said locking eyes with her. "Yeah? Would that be an issue would you mind sharing a tent for the next week and a half with a lesbian?" She smiled moving forward. I pulled back a little.<br>"Only if you don't mind sharing with me?" I smiled weakly.  
>"Well if thats all it takes..." She pulled me back into her, and planted lazy kisses on my neck. I giggled. She stopped and pulled back quickly."do you hear that?" She asked softly. I listened for a second and heard Santana's voice and Brittany giggling. It was still dark out witch meant it was either very early or very late still. But there was the softest humm of Santana singing...The Lazy Song.<br>"I'll be lounging on the couch, just chillin' in my snuggie. Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man. Oh, oh yes I said it. I said it. I said it 'cause I can. Today I don t feel like doing anything." I giggled hearing Quinn whistle silently beside me."I just wanna lay in my bed." another whistle."Don t feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone.'Cause today I swear I'm not doing at all." I turned to looked at Quinn. "Do you think?" "That San is doing the dance from the music video for Britt oh yeah." I smiled and pulled out of Quinns arms." Rae?" I smiled and waited for Santana's voice again.  
>"Tomorrow I'll wake up do somemeet a p90x meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex." I balled my hands in to fist and pulled them down in front of me in a sexual motion like on the music video. "And she's going to scream out this is great. Yeah I might mess around and get my collage degree I bet my old man would be so proud of me but sorry pops you'll just have to waite." Quinn giggled and I assmued the secne in the other tent looked the same. "Oh yes I said. I said it. I said it cause I can. Today I don't feel like doing anything."whistles."I just wanna lay in my bed." whistles. "Don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone cause I don't feel like doing anything. Nothing at all.."<p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

I smiled dropping beside the giggling blonde. "Feel better?" I asked softly. She nodded pulling me into her.  
>"Much, thank you Sanny." I smiled. "I hate that dream...Its always so..." I smiled.<br>"I no baby, thats why I did the dance, what do you think did I improve from the last time?" I asked hopfuly.  
>"Maybe..." She giggled turning away from me.<br>"Maybe?" I laughed wrapping my arms around the blonde. "Maybe.." I giggled tickling her sides. "mmm..." She tried to stiffle her giggles but instead she burst out laughing. I put my hand over her mouth. "Shh Britt you'll wake some one up. And yeah I mean maybe it'll just be Quinn and Rachel but still." I laughed as the blonde under me licked my hand. "Ugh B" I laughed as she fliped me over and laid on top of me. She laughed and kissed my neck softly. "We should go back to bed. We've got big snooping to do tomorrow."  
>"Yeah.. I guess...If its a killer San I really do want you too trip Puck." She smiled. For a moment she was completly serious... The she burst out laughing hiding her face in the pilliow.<br>"Britt thats not funny I thought you were for real." I laughed pushing her softly. "Oh I am, out of everyone that's here I'd rather you trip Puck, or maybe Finn,or even Sam." I smiled I knew why the boys where at the top of her trip list, its the same reason Artie is at mine.  
>"B I'm never going to leave you, I'm mean not for one of them. Thats just gross. don't wnat anyone but you...I thought you.."<br>" I do know that Sanny... It's Puck I don't trust he keeps trying to get me to me to agree to a threesom and I know its not long till Finn follows."  
>"Yeah well keep saying no, cause I don't need nor do I want those puffy nipples and baby making sperms near my Brittany." I smiled pulling the blonde in close, as a sign to end the conversation.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the real morning came Quinn's arms where still tightly wrapped around me holding me tightly in place. "Time to get up bitches." Santana's hand slapped the door to the tent. "Now, Q we've got snooping to do." I smiled hearing Quinn grown. "I mean I'll open this tent to naked bodies if I have to."  
>"We're not naked." I stated rolling my eyes and trying to sit up.<br>"I know you two are fucking just admit it." She laughed, her voice now further away from the tent.  
>"We aren't, we weren't and if we did don't you think you would have heard us?" I asked trying to pull myself out of Quinn's grasp so I could sit up.<br>"Your not going anywhere." She whisperd into my ear, before biting the lobe.  
>"Is that so." I smiled placing both my hands on her face and pulling her into me. "Well that wont be an issue with me." Santana's hand hit the front of the tent again. "Let's go sex monkeys." Brittany giggled at the words and thats when it hit me...we had black mail.<br>"I don't know Santana...Today I don't feel like doing anything." Quinn smiled and whistled just as she'd done the night before. "I just want lay in my bed. Don't feel like picking up the..." I head Brittany's giggling stop.  
>"Your a bitch Berry." Santana pulled the tent door open. Quinn and I still lay in the same position, my hands on her face her arms around my waist.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your dead." I growled down at the hobbit. She squealed and Quinn flipped her so that the girl lay beneath her. "Wont save her." I all but yelled. As soon as my feet left the ground I felt Brittany's warm arms around my midsection holding me back. "run Rachel." She said in the softest sweetest voice. Quinn laughed. Britt pulled me back again, and laid her head down on my shoulder. "Don't kill Rach Sanny." I stopped jerking forwards.  
>"For you." I said leaning back into her. "Just for you."<br>"I didn't mean to angry you, in fact I find it to be very adorable." Rachel smiled from in the tent. Quinn had rolled off the diva and sat up smiling at Britt and I.  
>"Forget it...really." I huffed. "Come on B lets go wake up the rest of the gang."<br>"I didn't..."  
>"She did it to!" Quinn yelled after us.<br>"Quinn!" Rachel's voice cracked. I smiled hearing Quinn and Brittany giggle.

We gathered everyone and headed back to the trash filled camp site. Again there was no one there. "jezze are they ever here?" Kurt said stepping over a bag of garbage.  
>"I think its best that there not here at the moment." Quinn said following the boy.<br>"I second that." Puck said from behind her.  
>"On the other hand if they were here we could just ask them if there taking our stuff." Finn said steps behind Puck.<br>"Finn that's just stupid." Mike said pusing the boy and rolling his eyes. I looked back and smiled.  
>"you need some help over that pile of fish Trouty?" Sam looked up at me, his eyes had been locked on the pile of died fish in front of him the pile that the rest of us had stepped over with ease.<br>"I know why Rachel's a vegan." he said stepping over the pile and running to catch up with the rest of us. Quinn laughed from the front of the pack and Kurt smiled raising and eye brow at the blonde. She seemed to take it as a challange and rasied hers back at him.  
>"Don't test me." She smirked. He laughed and we got started snooping.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you cut your leg?" I asked taking notice of the bandage on Brittany's leg.  
>"Oh Sanny and I were swiming and...Where is Loren?" She asked looking around.<br>"She went out this morning after everyone left." Tina said placing a card down on the table. I wasn't sure what her and Blaine were playing but by the look on his face I'd say the card she put down, killed any chance of him winning.  
>"She said she'd be back before anyone noticed she was gone...I guess she was wrong huh." Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "I lose." He huffed putting his cards down.<br>"Told you, no beats me." Tina laughed. I smiled watching the exchange. When I turned back to Brittany she was busy poking the fire.  
>"Brittany?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "How?" She smiled.<br>"Oh yeah sorry I forgot, so Sanny and I were swimming and I went under the water and then I came up and there was a cut on my leg and it hurt to walk so San carried me up to my chair nad we looked for the first aid kit and you know the rest." I smiled thinking she didn't really answer the question. But over the last few months I'd learned it was but to just let Brittany slid. "Do you think they found anything?" Tina asked as Blaine set the card game up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay...so what do we got so far?" I asked picking up our can opener off the culprit's table.  
>"Most of our shit is here." Quinn huffed.<br>"And we think we've got a name for the crimnals." Kurt said from beside a tree.  
>"Yeah there's red paint on this tree." Puck said with a smug grin.<p>


	8. No one is going to let you get hurt

I smiled seeing Santana and Quinn emerge from the woods. The boys weren't far behind carring our things. "So they did have our shit." Blaine smiled standing and leaving Tina and her card game.  
>"I winn again. "Tina smiled.<br>"What were you playing?" Brittany asked.  
>"Rummy."<br>"Do you want to play I win?" Brittany asked moving towards the goth. I had gotten up to make my way to the rest of the group with Blaine.  
>"I think they we just pissed that we took there camping spot." Finn said putting down one of our coolers.<p>

"you mean it was those ass wholes from yesterday!" Tina called over at us. Santana slapped Finn on the back of the head, and Quinn rolled her eyes.  
>"Yes, but we got our shit back so it doesn't matter." Puck said setting down some more shit.<br>"They had all of this?" Blaine asked going through the stuff.  
>"I know I didn't even know some of this stuff was missing." Mike said walking towards Tina and Brittany.<br>"Its all really commn stuff." Sam said taking a seat by the fire.  
>"Yeah, can opener, tolit paper, tooth paste, paper plates, plastic forks." Quinn listed joining Sam by the fire. "Stuff you can pick up at the gas staion."<br>"Not the point its our shit." Puck said sitting down. "If they ran out they could have gotten there own."  
>"Puck were you seeing the same camp site I was. I don't even think they use, half of the things they took." Santana said giving me a you don't want to know look. I smiled and followed the rest of the group to the fire.<p>

"Don't you think there going to be mad?" I asked.  
>"Mad that we took all OUR shit back?" Santana asked like I was an idiot.<br>"It was our stuff to start off with Rach." Quinn said earning her a few strange looks. "Why does every one keep giving me that stupid ass look!" She all but yelled.  
>"I win." Brittany piped up and took everyones attention.<br>"What bull how?" Tina asked.  
>"Becasue 'I win." She smiled pulling the cards into her and making a neat pile. Santana smirked and let out a small chuckle.<br>"Wha.."  
>"Do you want to play again?"<br>"Yes." Tina cried confuesd by Brittanys victory. Santana only laughted harder.

I still think us taking our things back is only going to anger them." To be honest it was the way those men presented themselves that frightened me.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Rae?" I turned and smiled as Quinn sat down beside me. Everyone had gone back down to the lake to swim. "Baby?" I nodded.<br>"I'm fine." I said quietly.  
>"Oh yeah cause you look completly okay." She said taking my hand in hers. "Whats wrong? You've been acting weird since you found out it was those stupid hickes that stold our stuff."<br>"Its just." I looked into those consurned hazel eyes. "I've grown up around ignorent people Quinn, I know them when I see them." She looked confused so I kept talking. "you think they stold our things because they felt like it, they stold basic nessesitys as a sign. I'm not sure what they were trying to say to us, but it wasn't your welcome here come fishing with us." Her eyes softened.  
>"You think there going to come back and hurt you?" She said soflty.<br>"Not me..."I said deciding the dirt was much more intressting.  
>"Me?" She whispered taking my other hand in hers. "Rach." I refused to look up. " Hey." She lifted my chin. "Don't worry about it okay. We are not alone here. We have our frineds, our family. No one is going to let anyone get hurt." I looked into those loving eyes.<br>"Easy for you to say they like you here, I only came bacuse Brittany forced Santana to ask me no one here even likes me." I hissed.  
>"I kind of like you hobbit." I looked over Quinn and the blonde turned to follow the voice.<br>"Sant..." Quinn was cut off by the Latina.  
>"I mean I'm not like in love with you or thrilled that you here, but I'm not thrilled about any of you being here. If it was up to me it would only be me and my Britts." She didn't even look at us she was ruffling though her tent for something. She emerge a second later with two towels. "Anyway, I don't want this information leaving the three of us but I like you and I like all the gleeks, I wouldn't sacrifces myself to save your asses but I would trip you to save me and B." She gave a half smile reveling a left dimple and took off back towards the lake. Quinn smiled turning back to me. I smiled back.<br>"See." She cupped my cheek. "No one is going to let anyone get hurt."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I smiled as Britts came running out of the water towards me. "Puck splashed water into Mikes face and Tina tried to drown him, them Finn got a fish in his shorts." She laughed. I smiled chuckling a little at Finn who was still checking his shorts on the shore. I hadn't lied to Rachel moments before, I didin't want any of them to come. I wanted this trip to just be Britts and I, but I'm actually kind of glad that they all showed up anyway. It was funner this way. "San?" Brittany stuck her hand out for the towel.

"Oh sorry." I smiled and handed her the pink towel in my hand. "I kind of um." She laughed and kissed my cheek.  
>"Your a dork." She said dropping the towel and running back into the water. I smirked and dropped my towel beside hers, following in hot presuite of the blonde.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't be an idiot Finn, it's impossible." Tina said calmly.<p>

"No way I did it once honest Finn I'm sure you can do it to." Puck smiled. I shook me head if there was anyone on this earth more gullible than Finn, god strike the child down now and take him out of his misery.

"Finn you can't do it." Quinn said softly. "Just knock it off."  
>"If...Puck can.. I can." Finn said straining as he tried to lick his elbow.<br>"It's physicly impossible for anyone to do such a thing." Rachel said, but it didn't stop the boy. He had one hand on his tricep the other above his head, he pushed it higher and higher trying to get his tongue to make contact with his elbow.  
>"Your going to hurt yourself." Mike said from beside his girlfriend.<br>"I got this." Finn said with his pink sticky tongue still out.

"Finn..." Quinn said almost dissapointed in the boys stupidity.  
>"Please..." Kurt begged. That caused Blaine to laugh and everyones attenton landed on the boy.<br>"Sorry." He smiled trying to hide his laugh. I smiled and turned to look over at Sam.  
>"Think we should ended this?" I asked plating food. He shook his head.<br>"let them keep at a little longer." I smirked at his evil grin.  
>"I knew there was a reason I liked you." I said.<br>"You mean it wasn't cause of my charming personallity?" He joked. I scoffed and he laughed.

"Finn!" Everyone seemed to yell at once. I turned around to see Finns chair toppled over and the tall gupy on the floor still trying to like his elbow. Quinn looked like she was about to explode, I guess he nocked into her and caused the blonde to spill her own drink all over her light blue T-shirt; now stained red. Rachel looked almost scared small dropplets of Quinns drink on her as well. Kurt who was on the other side of Finn also looked like he was going to pop, his pants covered in Finns beer and eveyone else looked shocked. Sam stiffled a laugh and I decided it was time to tell everyone the food was done.  
>"Hey guys, foods ready." I said trying not to laugh.<br>"About time." Puck said getting out of his chair and avoiding Finn.

"Do you wanna..." Blaine didn't get to finish Kurt was up and in the tent. "Okay." He smiled getting up and following Puck.  
>"Quinn..." Rachel was up and following the angry blonde to the tent on the far side of the camp site. I smiled grabbing to plates and headding for my own tent.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whats going on out there?" Brittany asked as I entered the small space. "Finn's trying to do the impossible." I said setting down her food.<br>"Think?" I choked on the bite I'd taken and look up at the blonde. "That was a joke." She said with a giggled. I shook my head. "Maybe." I laughed and she smiled.

"Is that one mine?" She asked.  
>"No, I'm fat so I wanted two." I joked and she shook her head.<p>

"Well I'm eating it anyways tubby." I smiled as she reached for the plate. She giggled for what seemed like no reason. It was somethings she'd always done, ever since we were kids and its always made me giggle back, last year I decided thats why she does it to get me to giggle back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn?" I said softly.  
>"I told him didn't I; to knock it off?" She pulled her shirt off and flung it against the wall of the tent, before she'd even found a replacement. "God damn idiot."She hissed. I sighed and zipped up the tent. "God damn..." I wrapped my arms around her. She tensed for a second, then relaxed.<br>"Why do you get so upset." I asked. She didn't move and before I even realized it my cheeks were moist. "I don't understand." I said refuring to my crying and her anger. She turned and face me still in my grasp. "Rae, don't." she reached up and brushed hair out of my face. "Please.." She said softly wiping tears. I sniffed trying to stop.

"Rae, I'm sorry." She cooed. "I didn't, I don't know why... I don't understand either, some people... Finn mostly, they just piss me off." She said softly nussling in to my neck. "I'm sorry really." She said kissing my neck.  
>"Quinn." I smiled pulling back and looking at the hazel eyes burried under tears. I couldn't find words, instead I settled on leaning fowards to kiss her. She smiled and leand forwards to seal the kiss.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"San?" Brittany's voice was a little above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" She smiled looking over at me.

"I love you." She said truly and I smiled back.  
>"I love you too B." She giggled again and I smiled wider. "Wh.."<p>

"Santana." Quinn popped her head into the tent. "You might want to get out here." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Shit, what is it now?" I asked stepping out of the tent and into the dim light of the the evening. I gritted my teeth seeing that red and white ford f150 again. "Oh shit." I said turning to Blaine and Kurt. "You two want to take the girls that way?" I asked, by the girls they knew I meant Britts, Tina, and Cedes and witch ever out of Q and Berry felt like the dantiyist today. The nodded and Quinn followed them taking Britt's arm to lead her away.<br>"You think there's going to be a problem?" Loren asked making her first apperance of the whole trip.

"If there is were ready no?" Puck nodded.  
>"Will kick there asses if they want to start something." Finn said.<br>"You going to show 'em how to lick there elbow?" Mike laughed.  
>"Mike." Puck hissed. He nodded and cleared his throat. The truck spat rocks at us as it slid to a stop and turn the passangers door towards us. Out steped the short bald one with the base ball cap, the gritty bead still in jeans and a cut off jean vest. The truck's motor was killed and the other still in a red flannel cut off this time wearing faded blue jeans jumped out and came around the truck.<br>"You God damn homos came onto our camp site!" His southern accent dripped with anger. "You came on ours first." Rachel growled a little out of charicter for the girl.  
>"You done went though our things." The other one spat.<br>"You done went though ours first." Puck mocked.  
>"Ya making fun of me homo." He growled.<br>"Randy and me'll just take our thangs back." The taller one hissed.  
>"I don't see anything that belongs to you around here." Loren said looking around.<p>

"Wasn't talking to you was i?" Stan, I think thats what that asswholes names was.

"You were talking to all of us dick."

"You know you ada should shut your mouth spick." Randy growled.

"I'm Jewish." Puck barked. That caused both men to snort. I looked over at boy and rolled my eyes. Like corecting them was going to change anything.  
>"Are y'all stupid or somin?" Stan asked. I looked over at Rachel confused.<br>"No but I'm starting to think you might be." Finn muttred.  
>"Y'all need to give us our things back."<br>"There are things, dumb ass." I rolled my short one didn't like this.  
>"We only took what was meant for people." Randy smirked.<br>"Y'all aint people." Stan explaind.  
>"And you think you are?" I growled trying to keep as cold a face I could.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I watched Santana closely there was the faintest quiver running over her, but the hickes were to focused on her chest to notice. I wanted to run but something about having all the boys around and knowing that what Quinn had said about no one letting anyone get hurt made me feel like I had to stand my ground. If they were willing to risk anything to keep me safe I was willing to risk anything to keep them safe as well. "What the hell that spose to mean?" Stan asked getting in the Latina's face.  
>"I won't bother explaining your minds to stupid to comprehend what I have to say." Santana said not stepping back and her face not breaking composure.<br>"Stan I think she'd done gone and called yah stupid." Randy informed.  
>"I'd done got that stupid." He yelled over his shoulder. He turned back to Santana. "But yah know what..." He was a mear inch from the girls face. "it don't matter, this here spick can call me any damn thing she wants, cause she aint nothing but a bitch barking. Bark, Bark, bark." Santana didn't move and Finn was holding back Noah as the boy lerched forwads. Mike looked he'd fallen asleep in the sun his face was so red. Sam's fist were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. And Loren looked like some one had stolen her snickers. "You know what I do to bitches that wont shut the hell up Rand?" Randy smirked.<br>"How's that?" Randy asked. I felt the anger wellming up one touch and the rest of us would be all over the God damn asswhole.  
>"I spit a little tabaco on the bitches eye." he sneared and before anyone could move Santana hit the floor. Palm over her eye and cures words spilling out in a chain.<br>"Mother Fucker!" Finn let Noah go and both boys jumped on the shoter man Loren landing on him first.

"Stan!" Randy yelled but before he could move, Mike and I had pounced. Sam scooped up Santana and headed for the ice chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh god, it burns Trouty!" Sam set me in a chair.  
>"Don't rub it in, it'll make it worse." I could hear ice swashing around as Sam's hand dug though the water. "Okay lay back." Everything was rushed and I felt a little dizzy as he pushed me back and laid me down. "Open your eyes Santana." I tried but my eye lids fought me. "Shit. Fine." His fingers pried my eye lids apart and water was rushing into the left eyes he was prying open. I open my mouth to scream but a scream that wasn't mine filled the air. Rachel's sreech was unmistakable.<br>"Rachel!" Puck yelled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I thrashed as Randy's arms clampped around my waist and he pulled me towards there truck. "Get off her!" Puck yelled moving towards us.

"Hands off my girl!" Quinn's voice boomed I hadn't even seen her come into the scene. "Dick!" With a loud thunk Randy let me go and I hit the floor. I looked up over my shoulder and saw the blonde over the man, her tibia repetedly slaming into his side. "Touch... her... again it'll be... the... last thing you ever...Do." She said in between kicks. I stood and wrapped my arms around her pulling and moving both of us back.

"Quinn." I stopped with out hesitation and turned around to face me. With in a instant I was in her arms and she was kissing my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She repeted over and over again in a panic.  
>"I'm fine Quinn, I'm fine." I smiled.<p>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sanny" Britt's voice was beside me and Sam was still lightly pouring water into my eye. "What happened?"  
>"She's okay brittany." Sam said softly.<br>"I'm okay Britts." I reached out aimlessly, and she interspeted it from its pointless destination.  
>"Well be back! You got Damn fags!" One of the asswholes voice boomed. "Well be back!" With that there truck fired up and the radio blasted as the rush of there music fadded.<p>

"We should go home." Brittany deadpaned. "I don't want to be here anymore."

**(I made this chapter long! Yay me I'm finally doing what Ipromised. I hope you guys liked it, it's a little rushed. )**


	9. Suprise pt1

I laid on Britts bed being the big spoon, "I'm sorry I ruined the trip Britt-Britt." I felt her mucsles tighten as she stiffened and turned around quickly in my arms.

"Sanny you didn't ruin the trip, those horrible men did, and I'm just glad the didn't kill your eye." I smiled at the love in her baby blues. "Cause you know you wouldn't be able to see all this sexy with just one eye." I laughed as she waved her hands over the fat cat that decided to worm his way inbetween us.

"Britt's I can't see all that sexy with two eyes."

"She dosen't mean it LT she's just upset you know how she gets." I smiled watching her give Lord Tubbingtons kisses and speaking softly into the top of his head. "She loves you." He purred softly pushing into her chest causing her to giggle. "I do too." She laughed hugging him tightly. I reached out to scratch him behind his ears.

"You always have to have your way don't you." He purred again moving away from Britts and towards my face. "Well not this time." I left the fat cat into my arms and rolled us both off the bed. "Your going for a walk around the house." I said letting him slip out of my hands and onto the floor. I shut the door and turned to face a smilling Brittany. "What?" I smiled knowingly.

"Get over here." She giggled.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my dads laughing. I groaned trying to pull my hand up to my face. "Morning beautiful." I smiled hearing the low buzz of Quinn's voice. I turnined in her arms, to face her. "God, did you look that beautiful when we fell asleep." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and pressed our lips togeather.<p>

"I dislike late mornings." I said pulling away from the kiss. "normally. But if it means this, I'd love to wake up late everyday." She smiled pulling me into her.

"Me too." I closed my eyes and leaned back into her.

"So what time is it anyway?" I asked muffled.

"4:00." I pulled back and looked at the blonde.

"4:00! PM?" I gaged. She smiled trying not to laugh.

"Calm down, Ray... I actually crawled out the window came throught the door and told your dads you were up the three times they came to check. I checked with them, they said you didn't have any rehersals or practices." I sighed, "What?"

"I missed the whole day thats all..." She got a sad look in her eyes I'd never seen before.

"I'm sorry.."She said moving back a little.

"Oh, no Quinn thats not what I meant its just, it is summer and I've got so many things planned for us to do, and of course now with Brittanys trip being cancaled we have so much more time. I mean I am up set that, those men...but I.." She caught my bottom lip and pulled me into a kiss to end the rambling.

* * *

><p>"San.." Brittany giggled, as I planted kiss on her neck. "I love your sweet lady kisses."<p>

"mmmm" She giggled again. I pulled up to look her in those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Brittany." She smiled.

"I love you more." I smiled seating up and pulling her with me.

"Come on." I said trying to hide my excitment.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"That's a surpise." I smiled grabbing my phone and pulling up Quinn's number.

* * *

><p>"Your a go for Quinn." I looked my tired eyes in my bathroom mirror. "Oh, Okay yeah, no totally its fine, alright sounds fun." I smiled as the blonde appared in my door way. "Come on." She smiled extending her hand to me.<p>

"Who was on the phone?" I asked confused. She didn't answer she just smiled wider.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Quinn." I questioned as she moved me towards the door.

"Come on." She smiled. "Here put your coat on, its windy."She handed me my coat, without answering the quiestion.

"Quinn?"

**(This is super short like super short but after wrighting that Pezberry story I felt kind of weird, so I had to wright some Brittana and Faberry, See if you can guess what santana suprise is!)**


	10. Suprise pt2

**(I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a while!) **

Brittany turned the radio on as soon as we got in the car, she didn't ask where we were going she just sat in her seat singing along with Train. I slowed down and she looked at me confused. "Where are we?" She asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but the rest of the way is a secret." I said leaning over and opening the glovebox. She looked at me even more confused, as I pulled the blind fold out. "Do you trust me?" I asked holding it up to her.

"Of course." She smiled leaning over to give me a kiss before she took the blindfold and covered her eyes.

* * *

><p>I looked at Quinn confused as we slowed to a stop in the middle of an empty street. "Quinn I do not think you can stop here." I said confused. "I'm pretty sure it's not permitted." I said looking out at the review to see if anyone was coming.<p>

"Ray do you trust me?"

"Of course." I said turning to face her. "What's that?" I asked pointing at the blindfold in her hand.

"You trust me right." She asked with a sly smile.

"Yes." She leaned over and started to blindfold me.

"The rest of the way is a secret." She said sweetly. I smiled feeling a tingle of excitement.

"I do enjoy the unknown." I smiled. I felt her lips before they touched mine in a quick kiss.

"Good." She laughed. I felt the car jolt a bit as she started driving again.

* * *

><p>"Wait in here for sec kay baby. I'll be right back." I smiled kissing her on the cheek. She nodded staying in her seat. I pushed open the door and stepped out. Quinn's silver car pulled up and after a moment the blonde got out of her car. "Did you tell her what's going on?" I asked as she got closer.<p>

"No, she's blindfolded and doesn't know what's happening" She said looking back at Rachel.

"Ok."

"Here." She handed me her keys," Don't drive to fast, she will know it isn't me." Quinn said taking my keys.

"Got it." I said walking over to the little car. "Hey Fabray, Fuck up my baby and I will kill you." I said turning after a few steps, she nodded. "And if you harm my car you'll be in deeper shit." I yelled quietly. I pulled open the door and crawled inside.

"Quinn?...Where are we?" Rachel asked as soon as I started the car. "Quinn?" She moved to move the blindfold so I grabbed her hand.

"Mm mm." I hummed softly. She jolted.

"Santana!" She panicked. I had to give the girl credit she has fantastic, ears.

* * *

><p>"Santana, what the hell are you doing here, where's Quinn!" I tried to keep calm.<p>

"Relax Berry Quinn, driving VV and Brittany. We're all going to the same place." She said smoothly. I shifted in my place.

"My I please remove this." I said uneasy. "I only agreed to wear it because Quinn was driving."

"Rude," Santana squeaked "I'm a much better driver than Q and no, you can't take it off, not yet...you cannot know where we are going." She said smugly. "Here, hows 'bout I put some nice happy music on for ya." She clicked the stereo on and Quinn's music filled the small car with a sweet buzz. I sat in the soft buzz for a moment before my hearing caught something that was not the radio.

"If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses." Santana whisper sang with the radio. "sink me in the river at dawn and send me away with the words of a love song." I smiled.

"This is Quinn's favorite song." I said stopping her singing. "Do you like it as well?"

"no." She cut sharply. "Brittany." She said after a moment. "...She like this song too." I smiled she started singing again.

* * *

><p>I pulled off to the side of the road next to VV. "Wait here a second."<p>

"I thought you said I would be able to take this off." She said a bit angry pointing at the blindfold.

"Yeah, well I guess that makes me a liar, what a shock!" I said mockingly getting out of the car.

"Was she mad?" Quinn asked standing out side my car.

"I don't think so ,if she was thank God she didn't tell me." I said tossing her back the keys to her car. She rolled her eyes and handed me the keys to VV.

"To bad for you." She smirked.

"Why I'm overly glade that she didn't care enough to tell me." I said with a smirk.

"No, no I mean I got in the car and B started cussing me out, she has the blindfold on still but." She pointed to Britts who was pouting in the passengers seat. I smiled at the pouty lips beneath the poorly tied blindfold.

"Go get your hobbit." I said smugly, Quinn shrugged and head over to her car to retrieve the hobbit. I moved over to the passengers side of VV and pulled open the door.

"I'm mad at you." Brittany said grumpy.

"Britt's come on it was part of the adventure!" I said excitedly.

"I don't care." She pouted. "Why would you say be right back if it wasn't going to you that got in the car a second later?" I could tell she was nearly mad but, it's impossible for Britt to get completely pissed off. "Next time you plan on switching places with Quinn even if it's for half of a second, say I'll be back not, I'll be right back!" She said turning away from me. I smiled kneeling down so I could look straight down at her.

"I promise." I said moving into tighten the blindfold. She didn't jerk away, in fact she moved in so I could get a better sight of what I was doing. "Now come on we're almost to your surprise." I said helping her out of the car.

"I just think the next time you plan on leaving me in a car with Santana maybe you should give me a small hint."

"But Ray baby, it woulda ruined the excitement. It's an andventre!" Quinn beamed. I shook my head and made sure I had a firm grip on Britts hand.

* * *

><p>"Kay, baby here we go." Quinn's voice bubbled as she removed the blindfold.I smiled taking in the view of a crystal blue lake.<p>

"I felt bad about the camping trip B, I wanted to make it up to you." Santana said a few feet in front of us. She had her arms wrapped around the blonde, she must have got behind her to remove the blindfold.

"And, I know you were really excited about us camping together." Quinn said from beside me. "We have the whole week end." I smiled as Quinn and Santana both gestured towards some tents set up not to far from us. "You were blindfold so that you wouldn't know the location. So that I...Santana and I... so you two can't come here without us." Quinn smiled looking right at me. "So that only I could bring you to this world."

"We switched cars because I can't drive somewhere and not tell you where we're going." Santana said smiling sweetly at Brittany, "I get to excited and I want you to know, I'm sorry I sort of lied to you." Brittany wrapped the Latina in a hug.

"Don't cry." Quinn said concurred reaching out to wipe tears from my eyes.

"Oh." I lifted my hand to my cheek. "I-I didn't know I was..." I smiled placing my hand over the soft hand of Quinn Fabray's that cupped my cheek.

"Do you like it?" She asked unsure.

"I Love it Sanny." Brittany screamed running towards the water and pulling Santana with her. Quinn smiled watching her friends.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I laughed.

"Though I'm sure you would have said Quinn." I smiled at Quinn's mocking voice.

"hmm maybe." I teased. "Santana was very kind on the ride over."


	11. dancing in the dark

I smiled stretching out and than wrapping my arms around the blonde beside me. Brittany pushed her body back into mine the second she felt my arms. "Morning." She hummed snuggling into her pillow.

"Morning." I smiled kissing her neck. "How'd you sleep." I asked planting another soft kiss on the blondes neck.

"Fantastic." She cooed turning in my arms until her blue orbs were staring into my eyes.

"Good." I smiled leaning in a giving her a kiss.

"And you?" She asked reaching out and gently touching my face just to the side of my left eye. Her eye's filled with sadness.

"I slept, amazing." I said grabbing her hand and pulling it down slowly.

"You sure?" She asked not looking away from my eye. I smiled.

"Britt, I slept fine." She nodded and leaned into capture my lips. I smiled as she broke the kiss, but I wasn't expecting her to start planting kisses on my neck, pulling me closer. I smiled wider as the kisses started getting a little more longing. Without hesitation I pulled the blonde into me, bring her closer than possible. She giggled softly pressing her hands on my stomach and backing up enough to look up at me. "You started this." I laughed kissing her neck. She giggled again and started moving her hands up my shirt. She helped slid it off and I mimicked the moments pulling off her baggy white t-shirt. I smiled remembering the blonde was only wearing the shirt and red lace panties. I moved my hands over the newly exposed skin stopping at her hardened nipples. She moaned as I pressed down on her left breast. I smiled hearing the sound. A moan of my own escaped as she pulled off my bra and took a nipple in to her mouth. I could feel my need for her to touch me growing deeper. And I attempted to voice it. Among moans I managed a breathless. "Brittany." She kissed down my stomach and stopped at my shorts. I could feel myself soaking through and the need for her. She hooked her fingers around the hem and started to pull them down. "Britt please." I whinnied and she laughed.

"Now your free." She smirked gliding back up my body.

"Britt." I huffed, she didn't make a sound as she licked my breast and took the same hardened nipple back in her mouth. "Britt."

"I love you." She husked moving back down my body. I could feel her hot breath humming down my stomach. "Hmmm." She hummed into my core, taking in the sent before lapping up my flavors.

* * *

><p>I stretched sliding out of my sleeping bag. "Morning." I turned to see Quinn already out of bed changing her clothes.<p>

"Morning." I smiled back sliding towards her. "mm, keep that off." I grinned looking over her skin as she started sliding off her shirt. She smiled turning towards me.

"Hmm, demanding." Quinn winked. She grabbed her new shirt and slid it on anyway.

"Ah." I pouted.

"Relax." She smiled standing as much as you can in a two man tent and moved towards me."I'm not keeping in on for long." I smiled. "Cause we are going swimming." She smiled motioning towards my bag. "I packed your swim suite." She I looked over at the bag than back at the girl. Quinn's bare legs stood in front of me and I could not help but reach out and run my hands up them. She smiled leaning down and kissing my forehead. I stopped under the baggy shirt that hung passed her knees, and frowned."Swim wear." She grinned answering the question I hadn't asked. "Now put yours on." With that she exited the tent.

"Quinn, I do not know how to swim!" I yelled after her.

"I know." She called back. I grabbed my swim suite and changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quinn, Quinn?" I pulled myself out of the tent.

"She's down by the lake." Santana called. I turned looking over to see her sitting next to a fire pit made of rocks. "B is down there with her." I smiled walking towards the Latina.

"Your not going?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm gonna make breakfast... if I can start this fire." Santana muttered trying to get a flame going.

"Breakfast?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm making some oat meal, if that's cool with you." Santana smiled.

"Very." I smiled back.

"Rae." Quinn yelled from by the water. "Rae." I smiled one last time at Santana, as the wood in front of her burst in to flames.

* * *

><p>I shook my head as the pint size diva ran towards the water. "Sanny your not gonna come swim with us?" I looked up and had to remember to breath for a second as Brittany came towards me from the water. I smiled taking in the sight of the blonde in her bikini. "Sanny?" She giggled.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I uh.. I just got the fire started." I smiled trying to tear my eyes away from her. She giggled again taking a seat on my lap.

"Hmm." I smiled as she rested her for head against mine." Hi." She husked.

"Hi." I felt my cheeks flush as a goofy grin plastered my face.

"Come swim with me." She grinned.

"Okay." I smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "Let me kill the fire." I said lifting us both from my seat.

* * *

><p>"Quinn." I screamed trying to push myself in the rubber tube. The blonde had gone under and kept grabbing at my legs. "Quinn" I laughed as she emerge from the water extremely close to me.<p>

"Hello." She grinned.

"You, meanie." I laughed splashing water at her.

"Mean would be taking this away." She pushed lightly on the blue and pink inner tube. I squeaked as I started floating away from the blonde.

"Quinn." I reached forward trying to grab on to the blonde. "Quinn." She laughed as I started floating away faster. "Quinn, this is not funny." I yelled. She smiled and started swimming towards me.

"I'm coming." Quinn smiled grabbing onto the tube and pulling me back towards her. "You okay?" She smiled leaning in towards me.

"I might be." I smiled leaning in closer to her.

"Sannnn." Brittany screamed as Santana tossed the blonde into the water. She went under and popped back out laughing. Santana laughed swimming towards the blonde.

"You wanna try without it?" I looked back at Quinn confused. "The inner tube." She said somewhat mockingly. I realized I was starting to slid out of the tube.

"I've never...My daddies tried to teach me and so did Finn, they all failed, I even took classes. I cannot. I said the fear evident in my voice.

"Baby, swimming is about, trust. You have to trust that your safe. That nothing is going to happen to you." I nodded. "You trust me, right?" I nodded, and she leaned in giving me a sweet longing kiss.

"I trust you." I smiled pulling back.

"Okay, hold your breath and go under, I'll be there to bring you back up." She smiled and let her sink under first. I closed my eyes.

"O-Ok..kay." I muttered and let myself slip.

* * *

><p>I pulled Brittany into me softly, her giggled vibrating my body as she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I love you." She beamed from above me. I smiled up at blue eyes and let my hands slip up until my finger tips where under the hems of her bikini top. I let the blonde smoothly slid down until we were level."Hi." She smiled bitting her bottom lip.<p>

"Hi." I grinned pulling her against me. She grinned back dropping her hands under the water and slipping one under the thin bikini bottoms. I moaned softly as she lightly palmed my core.

"God tell me the two of you aren't having sex." Quinn yelled from across the lake. I opened my mouth to yell, but my body failed me and I moaned. "You are aren't you?" Quinn screamed.

"Why do you care you're over there!" Brittany yelled over her shoulder. I smiled pulling her in for a kiss. I moaned again as her fingers entered me.

"Britt." I huffed. "Maybe we..."

"Should go back to the tent." She giggled pulling out and grabbing my hand. "Well see you two later!" She yelled back to Quinn and Rachel and we ran to our tent.

* * *

><p>"It's very beautiful out here, and this was a wonderful idea, walking to see the scenery. Much better than sitting in camp while Santana and Brittany... Are they always, I mean do the constantly.." I looked over at Quinn. "I think perhaps the better idea would to have breaks in between, at least put time in between. I mean they seem to be like rabbits constantly." Quinn giggled.<p>

"It's something you get use to."

"You say it so simply." I smiled looking over at her. "You've all been friends for a long time haven't you?" She nodded. "Do you think will run into any big animals, because I've never been camping without bear away or something that can protect me." Quinn's eyebrow quirked. "Not that you can't protect me, it's just if we were to run into a bear I would not want you to get, hurt or anything and I just would not be able to live with myself. Merely because I am not one for a guilty heart, and I love you damn much." I stammered over and on came the rambling. "I mean, I am just worried because when I was little, my daddy's brought me out and, well I guess it's not that good of a story, or scary or anything. I mean I didn't get hurt or anything...And I guess I should just stop talking?

"R-Really?" She smiled giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's one of my favorite things you do, my all time favorite is when you rant about Barbra."

"Really!" I almost shouted. "Now you're just making stuff up." I huffed. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not, I love you. I love your rants and random moments, and I love how you know just who you are and where your going. I love that you've got someone that inspirer you, it inspirers me." I smiled and we started on our walk again.

"Bear away?" Quinn asked after a moment of calm silence.

"Yes, it's a bear repellent." I said firmly. "Very widely used."

"Where?"

"Alaska." I said pointedly and the blonde burst into loving giggles.

* * *

><p>"This is impossible." I growled.<p>

"You did it before." Brittany smiled sitting down next to me.

"I should have just left the damn thing lit." I muttered. "Oh shit." I growled splicing my finder on a rock as I drop the lighter.

"Are you okay?" Brittany grabbed my hand right away.

"It's fine."

"It's bleeding." She frowned. "Wait, I'll go get a Band-Aid." She smiled. I nodded.

"Okay."

"Here." She sat down and grabbed my hand. "Finger." She demanded. I pointed my finger at her and let her wrapped it up. "There." She smiled kissing over the Band-Aid. "All better."

"You're going to be the better mother." I said starting into the deep blue eyes that weren't watching me.

"I don't agree, your the smartest between us. You'll teach our baby more than I ever will." She said honestly, those blue orbs flicking up to stare back into mine.

"You're a genius."

"And you have a bigger heart than anyone I've ever met Santana. And that's all it takes to be a mommy, you just have to love, and you do that better than anyone I've ever had the privilege of meeting." She smiled leaning in kissing me on the cheek. "Now get back to work on that fire, it's getting darker."

* * *

><p>A fire flickered in the center of camp when we returned. "Where are they?"I asked looking around the campsite. Quinn coughed and I looked over at the blonde. "Are you getting sick?" The worry swallowing my voice.<p>

"No." She giggled. "Over there." She pointed to the water. Sure enough to figures splashed at one and other in the moon light, distant delightful giggles ringing over the water. I grinned over at Quinn. She smiled back and grabbed my hand gently. "Let's get some food." She said motioning to the small table, Santana must have set up while we were out walking.

**(I had my friend Dianna wright the sex scene for me. Also yeah I've got a blonde friend name Dianna, you jelly! lol I'll up date soon)**


	12. I need you

I stared out the window at the loud thumping rain. "It's coming down pretty hard." Quinn huffed dropping herself on my bed across the room.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"What's up with you?" Quinn muttered stuffing her face with a bag of Cheetos I didn't note her bringing in.

"I just really wanted to take Britt out tonight, I had a whole picknic planed out and everything." I yawned, "Do you ever think to hard about something?" I asked turning to look at the messy blonde.

"All the time." She crunched her mouth full.

"I think I'm over thinking everything these days." I leaned against the window seal. "I think that, I'm over reacting to my own thoughts, there are times when I know she's not but I think she's thinking about him, or that she's thinking about all those guys before and what we did. I did..." I let my eye's wounder over the trees out side.

"But you know that she's not." Quinn reasured getting off the bed and setting down the chips,"She loves you, I don't think she thinks passed the two of you being perfect for one and other, I'm the one that should be worried. After the way I've treated Rachel, for so long. I can't believe she even looks at me let alone..."

"How many people know about that anyway?" I asked turning towards her.

"About our past everyone." She laughed.

"No, dork about you and Rachel, that the two of are.."

"I think just you and Britt know for sure." She cut me off, "I mean I'm sure others have seen and all but we've only confurmed with the two of you, if anything ever one but Finn knows." She said cleaning the Cheeito crums off her shirt.

"Well duh, Finn wouldn't know if you said it to his face." I laughed running a hand throught my hair. "That poor boy would need six or seven confrentations before it's through his thick skull." I spread out on the window seal seat.

"That is true." Quinn said in deep thought. The room grew so slient I could hear the flies pooping in the livingroom. It's seemed like a life time before another sound entered the air. "She thinks I'm ashamed of her." She bearly spoke. "She thinks I'd rather lie about it all than tell someone I'm in love with her." The blondes eyes had found a spot on the floor to closely exsamen. "I love her. I love more than I thought possible, it's just...with everything I've done to her, to her reputation, to her dreams and selfasteam... I don't deserve her...Do I?" her hazel eyes locked on to mine begging for an answer.

"Quinn, I can't lie, you've made that girls life hell," I watched her heart hit the wall,"But Luc, I've never seen her or you more in love." Her eyes shot back into mine. "I had the same thoughts, I still do. I don't deserve her, and she can do so much better, but it's not about that, maybe it makes me beyond selfesh but I need her, I need her more than I need air and water,I could live for days without eating but I couldn't last half an hour without hearing her voice or seening her face. I've always been selfesh and so have you." Our eye's locked in a thick stare. "How much do you need her."

I floated around the house, cleaning up the coats and papers Daddy had forgotten in his rush. The glowing hum of 'Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man' from Show Boat casting echos in the house.

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, I gotta love one man til I die. Can't help loving that man of mine." I sang along as I skipped towards the door. A knock set the musics beat out of my mind and I headed to the door. It was most likly Adam, the kid from next door coming to complain again. Why he'd complain like it was bad music or something, then after he complained about the music he'd be mad that he was all wet from the rain. "I'm sorry I'll try to, Quinn!" I yelped as I realized the blonde was dripping wet from her head to the tips of her toes. "Are you crazy." I panicked.

"Yeah," She nodded dumbly," I think I am." she laughed her soft arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me in, I stumbled forward as her lips crashed into mine. I moaned softly and unexpectedly.

"Quinn." I dazed feeling a bit lost. "oh." I laughed as I pulled back a little. Quinn smiled watching my freshly wet shirt cling to my body.

"Sorry." She huffed softly.

"Your very wet Quinn." She smirked and I fought the need to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's raining." She laughed, "And I got a little wet on the way over...Well, I guess I got a whole lot wet." She grinned looking over herself.

"Come in here" I smiled pulling the blonde in, "we have to get you dried off and warm or you'll get sick."

"I wanna tell the glee club." She said ignoring me.

"Quinn."

"No, I wanna tell everyone, no you know what screw it, we don't have to tell anyone but our friends and then we can't just be inlove, and who ever see's you know they see."

"Quinn, please." I begged grabbing at her wrist to pull her in

to the house.

"I mean it Rae, I don't want you to feel like I don't care, I care."

"I know that your care Quinn. But please, I care about you and I don't want you ill take, the wet clothes off, please." I begged grabbing towels from a closet.

"I need you." She smiled taking off her wet shoes, at the door. I smiled back walking towards her with three towels. "I can't breath if I don't have you." She smiled again taking off her coat. "I need to hear your voice, and see your smile. I need it all, every peice of you." She kept eye contact as she stripped the top layers of her clothes off.

"Come here." I laughed dropping the towel on the top of her messy blond head. "You know your a dork, right?" She smiled as I started drying her hair.

"But I mean it." She said grabbing my hand and pushing the towel up a little. "I wanna tell them, if you want to."

"Santana? Saaannntttaaannnaa!" Brittany's voice rang through the house joyfully. I smiled looking down the stairs at the blond that had just burst through the door.

"hey." I grinned walking down the stairs slowly. "Britt's what ah... what are you doing here." I asked as the bottom of the stairs. "I mean, I know we had plans but.." Santana looked out the window at the rain. "You wanted to cancel no?"

"Well I did, but..uh..." The blond looked down at the floor and shook her head. "I missed you." I smiled trying not to laugh.

"I missed you." I grinned reaching out to pull her into me. "Like air."

**(Well thats it, I'm done with this story, I guess the ending is crap but, thats it.)**


End file.
